


Marriage of Fates

by Envyskitty



Series: The Chronicles of Fate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Marriage Law Challenge, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envyskitty/pseuds/Envyskitty
Summary: Almost two years after the war Hermione Granger recieves a letter from the Ministry of Magic that changes her life forever.Take this journey with Hermione as she meets her new husbands, plans a wedding, and deals with what the war did to her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out to my Beta LunaRavenclaw9 without her this never would've been finished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey begins

 

Hermione Jean Granger was speechless for once in her life. She stared off into the corner of her shabby kitchen, in her modest flat; completely and totally lost. She treated the letter that sat on the counter as if it had the plague as she reached for her wand. The war had taken so much but now this was happening. With her wand in hand she apparated to the only person she could think of.

The Ministry looked vastly different from when she was last there with Ron and Harry. The war had ended only a year ago and everything was being rebuilt still. Ron and Harry hadn't hesitated though, immediately going to work as Aurors for the Ministry. Hermione had received numerous job offers herself but had declined them all in lue of going back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling. She idly wondered if that was a possibility now, as she walked past the newly remade fountain.

Instead of being a statue of oppression it was now a fountain honoring the fallen. Hermione’s heels clicked along the floor, the sound swallowed by the din from the people going about their business. Slipping into a packed elevator she tried to remember to breathe, but it seemed impossible. She brushed non existent dust from the front of her dress as she stood there, her brows knitting together as someone brushed against her back. She told herself it was unintentional, not a sign of attack. Hermione tried not to make a noise as her nails dug into her fist.

Once on her desired floor she struggled with herself not to run. Leaving the elevator calmly she searched for a secluded corner. A silent sob wracked Hermione's body as she leaned against the cold wall.

Harry greeted her with a warm surprised smile after she knocked on his small office door. He was so tall yet his hair was still so disheveled. Papers and scrolls of parchment littered his desk. She could see some of the papers were wanted posters for still rogue death eaters and other such criminals. In a short year Harry had managed to make his way to leading a small branch of the Auror department. She knew it was partly due to his name and sole achievement, but also largely due to his talents and experience.

“Harry I'm here about the letter. Did you know? Did you get one?” Hermione asked trying not to sound incredulous.

Harry paused to rub his forehead, “Ginny got hers this morning it seems only females with any magical blood are getting them, but…” He paused for a moment not sure what words to use. “Well we knew it was coming. The Minister had contacted me… he, well he had me consult in a way.”

Harry left it at that, at a loss for what to tell his practically life long friend on why he didn't warn her of the new marriage law. He scratched at the scruff growing on his face as he looked across his desk at the brightest witch of his age. Her hair was tamed into a messy bun, her pale skin looked paler and drier than he had ever seen. Her dress was proper but nails seemed dirty and her face held dark circles.

“Hermione we miss you, please come to dinner tonight I know Sirius desperately wants to see you after what you did for him. Ginny has learned some of her mom's recipes while she waits to go off with the Harpies in a few months. We can talk about this...this law,” Harry said to her as he sent her an imploring look.

“I shall think about it,” Hermione replied shortly.

She had no words for her friend only a small sting of betrayal in his heart for not warning her. “Can I use your floo?” she asked a deep tiredness washing over her.

“Yes of course. I'll be coming by after work to escort you to dinner,” Harry replied as he stood, bringing her to the fireplace he held out the small container of floo powder.

Hermione tried to give him a withering look as she stepped in and called out her flat name. She knew her face had only looked tired. Stepping into her small flat she brushed off the soot before heading to her bedroom. Today was the first time she had ventured from her home in a week. She knew her cupboards were going bare. Logically she knew she was very ill mentally.

As she laid in bed staring at the ceiling Hermione remembered her first visit to St. Mungos trying to see if there was anything they could do. After seeing their mental ward once again she ended up putting on a mask and made up a minor fib of fake headaches. She was referred to a potion specialist, that she never saw, and sent on her way. At first she had thought of going to a muggle therapist but they would lock her up too.

How did one explain growing up fighting in traumatic situations, going to war, erasing yourself from your parents minds, bringing someone back from the other side but not being able to bring back everybody. She still didn't know how she did it, not fully. The runes had come to her in dreams after the war was over, along with flashes of the veil. She had gone to the veil with permission from the newly elected Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt.

As if in a trance she drew the runes in a circle around the arch. Once the last one was drawn, a glow came from the arch and out stepped Sirius Black. He looked the same as the day he supposedly died. She waited a heartbeat for Fred to step out or Tonks or any of the other fallen. Hermione knew George missed his brother and Remus was raising that baby with his wife's mother not his wife.

She fled not wanting to see the grateful look on his face or the looks from the grieving survivors once they realized it was only Sirius. Hermione had stayed in her flat instead, isolating herself while she waited for the repairs on the school to be finished. She had thought many times of going there and helping them rebuild, she knew the spells, but her body kept her in bed not wanting to comply with the voice in her head yell ‘Do Something!'

The letter changed things though, not just things, everything. Tomorrow morning she was to report to the Ministry branch of magical affairs looking proper. There she would do some unknown tests and the be assigned not one but two husbands. All the women would have a presentation in a room where they could ask their questions or rather voice their outrage before being introduced to their new husbands who all went through the same process.

There would be no more possibilities of her hiding away. She would be obligated to do things now: plan a wedding, most likely run a household and there was no doubt in her logical mind that this whole thing was being done to replenish the numbers of magical children in the world. The war had taken its toll deeper than it seemed. Action was being taken to fix it.

‘I never should've gone to Harry,’ she thought to herself. What did that even do besides make it so she had to leave her bubble tonight. She thought about blocking her floo or pretending she wasn't home. Something told her it wouldn't stop him.

Rolling out of bed Hermione went to her bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she didn't even glance at the cloth covered mirror above the sink. She turned the water to cold taking her hair down before getting inside the water. She flinched but stayed under the spray washing her hair and body quickly. Once she was done she stood in the water letting it flow over her as she shivered. Memories from the battle flashed through her eyes.

A knock on her door startled her out of her memories. “Hermione hurry up and get dressed,” Harry's voice called out to her.

She shut off the tap and wrapped a towel around her leaving her hair to drip. Without reply she entered her room. As she expected Harry had left her room. Grabbing her wand she dried her hair before going to her closet. She flipped through some clothes, settling on a stylish blue top and a pair of jeans. Slipping all her clothes on, she put on her shoes and grabbed her enchanted bag. Harry was waiting by her floo, looking around at her sparse flat.

“I'm ready,” she announced, gripping her bag tightly, her wand tucked in her belt loop, her hair a mess of curls down to the middle of her back.

Harry grabbed her arm as though she might flee. As they stepped in Harry threw down the floo powder before saying “12 Grimmauld Place.” The were whisked along in a swirl of green fire, taking only seconds before they landed. Harry was the first to grab his wand clearing them both of ash. Stepping out, he lead her into the full dining room. Hermione felt panic rise as she looked on to the full room.

“I need to use the bathroom first,” she told Harry in a hurried whisper stopping him before he could bring her into the room.

“There's the one up the stairs first door on the left. I'm sure you remember,” he said after giving her a skeptical look.

Hermione turned quickly, trying not to run up the stairs. Once inside the bathroom she started gasping for air as only unease filled her chest. She willed herself not to cry; her tears didn't care what she wanted as they streamed down her face. She didn't expect so many people at dinner. She had spotted Remus looking haggard but smiling at a little boy whose hair flashed between brown and black. Next to him had been Sirius looking the same as when he came out of the veil only his clothes were slightly different. Ginny had been chatting with Ron and George all three red heads laughing at something Ginny had said.

Seeing them all had immediately conjured up scenarios of them seeing her and turning on her angry with questions. ‘Why not their loved ones?, how did she do it?, why hadn't she tried again?, where had she been?; all of these imagined questions screaming at her in their anger.

Loud knocking on the door pulled her from her thoughts. Her shoulders stiffened as she quickly used her wand to clean up her face. She cleared her throat before saying she would be right out. Facing the door she gave herself a pep talk. ‘I am Hermione Granger, I will stay together and get through this dinner!’ With that thought she opened the door. The hallway was empty but she caught a whiff of Harry's cologne. Sighing she made her way slowly back to the dining room.

“Aww Hermione, love I'm glad I caught you before you joined everyone,” Sirius said as he blocked her path. “Thank you,” he said simply before stepping aside.

She didn't need him to say more than those two words to understand what he was thanking her for. Her face flushed as she walked past him with only a slight nod in acknowledgment. Hermione held her head up, mainly so she was looking at the ceiling and not the people when she entered the dining room. Delicious smells of meat, garlic potatoes and fresh vegetables wafted through the room.

Sirius hurried around her pulling out the chair at the head of the table. She wasn't boxed in here and could see everyone in the room. Taking a seat she flinched as silence fell over the room. Even though her plate was empty in front of her, it seemed to be the only thing she could focus on. It was a plain white plate with a rim of black. A pale hand hovered over her plate dishing up in turn, the potatoes and vegetables- a mix of broccoli and carrots-, before setting down a chicken breast coated in sauce. She turned looking at Harry who gave her a small smile, motioning for her to eat.

Her fork was cold in her hand as she began to eat, the food was full of flavor as she dug into one of her first real meals in a month. The chatter resumed around her causing the tension to leave her shoulders as she continued to eat. The sauce on the chicken was a tangy barbecue sauce which paired nicely with the potatoes. The crunch of the vegetables drowned out most of the chatter, causing her to miss the fact someone was talking to her until a hand touched her shoulder.

“Didn't mean to startle you,” Remus told her a bit of concern clear on his face. “I asked how you have been, I guess you didn't hear me at first,” he told her with a small shrug, his hand still on her shoulder. He slowly removed it as he awaited her answer.

“I'm doing good,” Hermione lied easily, forcing a smile onto her face.

Remus nodded before glancing at his son- who was now sporting curly black hair- who sat bouncing in Sirius’ arms. “What do you think of this Marriage law?” Remus asked as he turned back towards Hermione.

She grimaced before taking a moment to think. What did she think of this, law. “It's intrusive but most likely necessary. Hopefully it won't be too invasive,” she told him after finishing the last of her food.

Thoughts of her possible husbands flooded her head. What if she was stuck with Goyle and Nott or a pair equally worse. Panic settled in her chest as thoughts of being forced to sleep with her disgusting new husbands, who she had no love for. Snapping up from her seat, Hermione garbled out an apology before running to the floo.

Back in her apartment she gripped the mantle of her fireplace, after casting a barring spell on the floo. It would keep anyone from chasing after her. Gasping for breath, Hermione shuffled off to her bedroom falling onto her grey comforter, her bed was soft and comforting. She drifted off instantly the events of the day finally overwhelming her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione goes through the tests to find out her husbands.

Noise from the flat next door woke Hermione from a dreamless sleep. She couldn't remember the last time she slept so soundly. ‘Maybe I should thank the Ministry for the chaos,’ she thought absently. She checked the time with her wand, only having an hour to get to the Ministry she scrambled out of bed. It took her a moment looking over her wardrobe before settling on a sensible knee length peach dress. It had pockets and a nice soft floral pattern. Hermione dressed quickly ignoring the fact the dress was slightly looser than when she bought it.

Taking the time she braided her unruly curls into a French braid. Slipping on black flats she then grabbed her wand. Keeping the block on her floo she decided to walk to the entrance to the Ministry that was in Gringotts. It was put in shortly after the war. Ministry officials had decided they wanted a faster way to their money.

Walking through the crowded street with merchants on each side was a little unnerving. After the war Diagon Alley had been revived. Trees were sporadically planted filling the street with a floral scent as they bloomed. Old shops opened and new shops came in, bringing in more people from around the world. Hermione kept telling herself it was day time and the war was over. No attacks would come during the day. The air was crisp for springtime, the sky threatening rain from its abundance of clouds.

Stepping into Gringotts was like walking into stale stiff air, the atmosphere reflecting the goblins engrossed in their counting. Turning immediately to her right she entered a closet big enough for one adult at a time. After tapping a number in morse code with her wand against the door; she stood still as the room shifted in front of her only the door changing from a light plain brown to a heavier oak.

Opening the door Hermione stepped out into a corridor in the Ministry of Magic. People were coming and going, all keeping to themselves. Nerves built in Hermione's chest as she made her way to Ministry’s branch of magical affairs. She spotted it easily by the large group of people waiting.

“We'll call your name and then you will be able to come in and do as instructed. Please be patient, the names are not alphabetical, so just wait your turn,” announced a petite witch with a sharp blonde bob.

Hermione shifted from foot to foot as name after name was called. It seemed like they were one after the other in quick succession. That just made Hermione think her mind was playing tricks on her. Seats started opening by the door but Hermione didn't even move towards them knowing she would feel more anxious sitting. A hand on her waist made her jump and raise her wand slightly.

“Sorry love,” Sirius said after moving his hand away.

“It's okay. I didn't know they roped you into this as well,” she said as she composed herself putting on a polite smile.

“Every single witch and Wizard over the age of eighteen no age limit, no exceptions. There's talk of them pulling in married couples and adding a bloke,” he said standing close to her as more people moved in.

“There you are,” Remus said as he stepped up to Hermione's side.

“You to Remus? Where's Teddy?” Hermione asked hoping both men had forgotten the night before. 

She ignored the tingling running through her as Remus and Sirius boxed her in. “He's with Andromeda she got a special letter exempting her since she's unable to have kids anymore. Most women her age were granted leave after a test from their doctor wrote them off as barren,” Remus told her flushing a bit.

“Those poor women having to relive that fact, especially Andromeda. She's been through so much,” Hermione said her hands fidgeting in her dress pockets.

Both men nodded and the three stood there silently as they waited. They heard familiar names as more people went in. It amazed Hermione how many people were there. Her hands gripped both Remus’ and Sirius’ as reformed death eaters were called into the room. She hoped with all her heart she didn't get paired with any of them. 

Standing there between them Hermione felt her anxiety slowly dissipating from her chest. That was till her name was called. Taking a deep breath Hermione stepped forward only to be stopped. She looked back blushing as she realized she was still holding both mens hands. Letting go, she sent them a simple smile before heading into the room. 

Surprise washed over Hermione as she entered a much larger room than she expected. She knew so many spells and yet magic still managed to surprise her. There were about fifty curtained off squares. An older male in a pinstripe suit came up to her, he gave her a yellowed smile and told her to follow him.

He looked more at his clipboard than at her, which was fine with Hermione. Half way down a long row he opened a curtain motioning for her to enter. Inside was a tall, slender woman with brown hair that fell in waves past her shoulders. Her smile was white and stiff as she took the clipboard from the man.

“Miss Granger, I'm Laurie, we'll be doing a blood test, wand test and a questionnaire today. This will help pick out the best possible matches for you,” the witch said after the man left and she cast Silencio on the makeshift room.

Hermione's shoulders relaxed as she put faith in her magic not being paired with a dark wizards. She held out her left hand as Laurie instructed. Laurie pricked Hermione's finger filling half a vile with blood. It made Hermione wonder why they hadn't adapted easier muggle practices. She watched as Laurie poured a thick blue liquid into the vile, swishing it around before covering it with a small silver dome.

“Wand please,” Laurie instructed holding out her hand. Her skin was a reddish brown contrasting with Hermione's pale one as she reluctantly handed over her wand.

‘Everything is safe, I am safe. Everything is safe, I am safe. Everything is safe, I am safe. Everything is safe, I am safe. Everything is --’

“Here Miss Granger,” Laurie said handing Hermione her wand back.

Hermione took it blushing as she realized her mind had started to wander as she waited for her wand. Her chanting in her head had been so loud she forgot to watch what spells were done on her wand. She cursed herself for that and made a note to check her wand for tampering as soon as she got home.

“Please drink this Miss Granger,” Laurie instructed after writing down a series of notes on the papers attached to her clips.

“What is it?” Hermione asked looking at the cup with unease.

“Green tea,” Laurie said simply as she handed over the small dark green teacup with gold trim.

Against her better judgment Hermione drank it. She took her time with it, Laurie continuing to take notes as she did. Hermione raised an eyebrow as Laurie took the dome off the potion and set it so it was a bowl now. Hermione watched her pour the liquid in the bowl it was now a thick sparkling orchid shade of purple with silver specks swirled in. Laurie poured it in the bowl swirling it around out of sight.

Inside the bowl Laurie watched the liquid shimmer and shift first to a purple sky with a bright star visible. It then shifted to the form of a wolf baying at that same star. Laurie made note of this before clearing it all away with her wand.

“I'll be asking some questions now Miss Granger. You've been given Veritaserum, as has everyone in this project. It was a small dose and you will be given the antidote before you leave. You may be upset but we did this so we can positively match you with your husband for their safety and yours,” Laurie told Hermione once she turned back towards the younger witch.

Hermione held her anger back as her logical side told her this was a good thing. She nodded for Laurie to begin.

“Let's start with family history your parents, they are muggles, correct?”

“Yes,” Hermione stated simply, her heart constricting in her chest at the mention of them.   
“What sort of job do they do?”

“I believe they're dentists in Australia,” she said clutching her hands in her lap.

“You believe?” Laurie asked raising a well arched eyebrow that matched her hair color perfectly.

“Before sixth year started I….I Obliviated my parents and sent them...to Australia. They are much safer there,” Hermione shuddered as the truth spilled from her lips. She hadn't told anyone, not even Ron or Harry.

“The war is over why haven't you brought them home?” Laurie asked, no sympathy evident in her voice.

“It will never be safe in our world for muggles,” Hermione stated with a finality.

“Any health issues in family history, heart disease, diabetes, cancer, mental illnesses, complications with pregnancies?” Laurie asked deciding it was time to move on from specific questions of her parents.

“My parents were both only childs as am I so far as I know, all my grandparents are long dead. From what I gathered before my fourth year there has been none of those diseases or complications in my family,”

“Do you yourself have a history of heart disease, diabetes, cancer, mental illnesses, complications with pregnancies? Any reactions to potions you have ingested? ” Laurie asked, her face completely relaxed.

“I...I seem….to be...experiencing,” Hermione paused gritting her teeth trying not to answer. “PTSD and depression,” blurted out of her mouth. “I've never been pregnant, and no I've had no reactions to potions,” she said after a pause.

Laurie took notes for a moment before asking, “have you sought treatment for these?”

“No,” Hermione stated, wanting these questions to be over.

“What are your plans for the future, career choice? After studying your wand it's clear your gifted not to mention your perfect O.W.L.s and your contribution in the war. Why haven't you gone straight to work?” Laurie asked keeping her tone even.

“I value my studies, I want to finish my schooling and take the N.E.W.T.s. I have to wait for the reconstruction to finish. I don't know what I'm going to do after. I had dreams of working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. They have some outdated laws and practices that need to be changed. I also thought of a few different internships in Ancient Runes, Transfiguration and Potions. All of that is pretty much gone with this new law,” Hermione told her, her tone showing a hint of her anger.

“On the contrary Miss Granger, that's why we're collecting this information. I'm sure with your talents you can do all of that and raise a family,” Laurie told her after making some notes.

“These next questions are more personal but necessary. What are your ideal mates?”

“I've…” Hermione coughed not being able to finish her lie. “Um they would get along brilliantly with each other. Fighting and jealousy is appalling. Older...I've not had a grand time with males my age and have no interest in younger ones. They would be reliable emotionally, financial stability would be nice but not necessary. Having common interests and chemistry is also a top priority,” Hermione stated running through possibilities of who fit those criteria.

“Your sexual preferences?” Laurie asked simply as she wrote up some more notes.

“I've only had sex once. It was rather unfulfilling so I'm not sure what I want fully. I would want dominant partners, men with experience pleasuring, not just taking,” Hermione stated her cheeks heating at the personal nature of the question.

“How often do you pleasure yourself? Do you think you'll have a problem performing with your husbands?” Laurie's cheeks turned slightly red as she asked this question.

Hermione huffed at this question turning red from embarrassment. “Is this really necessary?” 

“All of these questions are to find the best compatibility in your partners. So please answer the question,”

“I don't anymore. I had desire to before the war, I would do it when I had privacy about once or twice a day.” Hermione stated her whole face feeling hot now. “As far as performing well it will depend on how attracted to my new husbands I am. I hope I will not be forced into anything sexual,” Hermione shuddered at that thought. 

“It's our desire everything happens naturally, hence the tests and the questions. A few more questions and you'll be able to move into the room with the other women,”

“What's happening in there?” Hermione asked as she shifted in her seat, suddenly uneasy about being back in a crowd.

“You all will be debriefed on why exactly this is happening, what the Ministry expects from you and we will answer questions at that time. After that you'll individually get appointment times which are private and not to be shared. At those appointments you will meet your new spouses,” Laurie explained with a small smile, as if trying to ease Hermione's nerves.

“How are you planning to raise your children?”

“I had planned on having them later in life. I hope to work as a team with my partners at this point. I'm not sure other than I want to make sure they have strong values and don't view themselves above others,”

“Alright Miss Granger, that will be all. Please take this, then I will take you to the meeting.” Laurie sending handing her a small vial of yellow liquid. “You were in the last group so there should be less waiting,” Laurie said standing, she gestured for Hermione to follow her. 

They walked down the rest of the row of curtained rooms. Once they reached the end Laurie led her straight to a white door. Opening it she bid Hermione goodbye before leaving her to walk in by herself. Taking a deep breath Hermione entered the room. 

It was half the size of the previous and packed full of women of varying ages chatting animatedly. The noise quickly got to Hermione making her wish she could Silencio them all. Before she acted without thinking the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped onto a stage at the far end of the room. 

Pointing his wand at his neck he cast Sonorus before speaking. “I know a lot of you, if not all, are upset by this new law. Your country is asking a lot of you but these are dire times,” his deep voice rang out across the room, causing all the women to be silent.

A witch stepped up to his side casting a spell to project a chart that went from showing the death total from the war to a chart showing the extreme difference between witches and wizards, wizards outnumbered the witches greatly. It then showed the decline in magically born children.

“We need this ladies, the magical community and our survival needs this. Every woman here is to get married to their husbands by the end of four months. The ministry is willing to donate a small portion of funds for each wedding. After the wedding you will be assigned a mediwitch and be seen each week to see if you're pregnant. After that you will be monitored like a regular pregnancy. You are all expected to be with child before the end of the year. You will have up to two years before you are expected to be pregnant again,” 

“If we refuse what happens?” a woman shouted angrily from the stunned crowd.

“Azkaban, until you're willing to comply. We are unhappy about this and all Ministry workers myself included are being made to comply as well. This is necessary. The tests we did today should eliminate unhappiness with your assigned partners. However if something does occur actions can be taken and there are councilors who will be available around the clock,” Kingsley said looking over the crowd. 

“Are there any other questions?” Kingsley asked. After a moment he nodded. “Workers will be coming around with confidential appointment times. You are not allowed to share the time with anyone. Good day ladies,” he said before leaving the room in a flurry of deep purple robes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets her new husbands, they have lunch and start planning.

Hermione ate her cereal in silence having tossed and turned all night her mind full of thoughts. She had gone shopping for a small amount of food after leaving the Ministry. She realized she would have to start functioning as an adult at least for the next few days. This meant she needed to eat at least semi regularly, so she would have the energy for her tasks. The scroll with her appointment time, sat beside her bowl. Taunting her with the fact her fate was so close to being sealed.

The appointment was set for noon sharp, giving Hermione a few hours yet to get ready. The cereal was bland in her mouth but she forced herself to eat it, over chewing each bite. She had music playing loudly in her flat trying to drown out her thoughts. Finally finishing she poured the milk down the drain before going to her room. Today she decided to wear an ankle length grey dress. It had slits up each side that went mid thigh, the neckline a relaxed v.

Putting on a light amount of makeup, Hermione decided to leave her hair down in her wild curls. Her future husbands should know what they were getting into with her looks. Slipping on her black flats she put her wand in a black purse before putting it over her shoulder.

Unease dampened Hermione's mood the minute she stepped outside into the bright sunny day. Shaking her head she turned and went back inside. Stepping into her floo she called out the Ministry of Magic before being enveloped in green flame.

Hermione made her way as fast and efficiently as she could to the Department of Magical Affairs. She knocked on a different door from the one they all used yesterday. Her nerves were overwhelming her as a deep male voice told her to enter. Her breathe left her in a rush as she opened the door to see Remus and Sirius sitting in front of a desk, an empty chair between them. Her cheeks flushed as they stared and she realized what it all meant.

“Oh,” she breathed simply as she entered the room.

“I'm Mr. Finley.” said a plain man sitting behind the desk. “From your reactions I gather you all know each other. That seems to be happening with most of the couples. Now then you will be receiving packets by owl, they're records of the questions you answered. Where will the three of you be living together? Do you need to contact a realtor?”

“As long as Hermione is comfortable with it she'll move into my family home. Remus is already living there with his son Edward,” Sirius said as put together and confident as he always was.

“Yes that makes sense, I'll move in tonight,” Hermione told the three men, her voice smooth, hiding her nerves.

“Alright, here's a packet you'll fill out together to plan the wedding. The Ministry will cover one fourth of the overall cost of the wedding. It has a list of venues and vendors. Your deadline is August seventeenth which is four months from today,”

“We understand,” Remus said as he reached out and took the packet.

“You can send that back with one of the owls that deliver the records. That will be all, we'll be in contact after we receive the packet,” Mr. Finley said dismissing them.

Hermione followed Remus out as he left the office quickly, his hands clutching the packet tightly.

“Maybe I should hold that?” Hermione asked once the three of them were a ways away from the office.

“Oh yes I suppose,” Remus said handing it over, his rough had brushing against her soft one. “Sorry, I'm just a little flustered over this law,” he said motioning to the wrinkled papers. Hermione gave him a smile as if to say it was okay.

“Let's go get lunch, my treat,” Sirius said once they reached the row of floos, a silence had fallen over them as they walked. “We can make plans for the day and look that over,” he said holding his arm out for Hermione.

“Yes that sounds good,” she said softly linking her arm through his she held out her arm for Remus. “We're in this together, afterall,” she told Remus as he hesitated.

He shot her a weak smile as he linked arms with her. The trio stepped into the floo, Sirius then shouting ‘Devante’s lunch brewery.’ Hermione held her eye roll back as they were whisked off to the location.

The trio stepped out into a well lit, quiet atmosphere. All of it pleasantly surprised Hermione. Sirius led them over to a booth, he and Remus sat on one side while she sat opposite them. A tall dark skinned man appeared by their table just as Hermione put the packet on the table.

“Sirius, my friend. What can I get you and your lovely company to eat?” his voice was thick with a foreign accent Hermione couldn't place.

“The three of us will take waters while we look over the menu,” Sirius stated with a friendly smile as he reached over and grasped the man's hand warmly.

“This is Davante. I met him while I was hiding in Brazil. Excellent chef this man, I told him us European folk would go crazy for his food. I was happy when I came back and saw he had opened a shop here like I suggested,” Sirius said answering Hermione's arched eyebrow.

“That's wonderful. I hope businesses is doing well,” Hermione said looking around at the empty room.

“Haha yes businessman is wonderful, we're actually closed today for this Ministry business,” he said laughing deeply and gesturing at the packet.

Hermione blushed and moved to get up before she was stopped by Remus and Sirius’ hands on top of hers.

“It's okay love I called ahead when I saw I was partnered with Remus, we figured whoever was paired with us would want to talk and get to know us. We just happened to be exceptionally lucky to get paired with you,” Sirius said as Devante left to get their drinks.

Hermione grabbed up a menu from the side of the table as she suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion. ‘They aren't lucky to get stuck with me. I'm damaged,’ the thought came quickly to Hermione as she fought back tears. Clearing her throat she composed herself. The menu was a mix of English food and Brazilian food. Not feeling very hungry, she settled on a sandwich.

“Here are your waters, what can I get you to eat?” 

They went around the table all of them ordering a different sandwich. After Devante left, Hermione busied herself with her hands not knowing what to say.

“Are you disappointed, being paired with us? I know we're twice your age, it's probably not what you wanted and with my condition,” Remus said looking forlorn as he looked over Hermione.

She felt her cheeks heat,” no I...I'm quite pleased it's you two,” she answered not being able to look at their faces. “I told them I wanted older wizards. As for your condition I have no issue with it, you should know that Remus,” even though she couldn't look them in the eye at her confession, she reached out holding each of their hands.

“Glad to hear it love,” Sirius murmured as he clutched her hand. He shared a short relieved look with Remus before they both wondered what was bothering their lovely little witch.

Sirius picked up the packet as Devante returned with their thick full sandwiches. He nodded his thanks before opening it to the first page. “Date of the wedding?” Sirius said reading off the first question.

“I um was thinking of April 28th,” Hermione said semi quietly unsure of the date. She didn't want their engagement drawn out. She also didn't want her anniversary brought down by the anniversary of battle.

“The full moon is tomorrow. That would give us nine days together to plan it. Will that be to rushed?” Remus asked trying not to look surprised at her choice. He had expected her to drag it out, maybe she really was into them.

“If all three of us work together I think we can make it work unless either of you had a different date in mind?” she asked, they shook their heads in response.

“Wedding theme?” Sirius asked reading off the next question after a few bites of his sandwich.

Both men looked to Hermione who shrugged. “I'll be honest I never thought about this stuff with the war going on,” she answered, looking at her sandwich. She was surprised she had already finished half of it.

“We can keep it simple, I've never wanted traditional and this setup is anything but. We can stop by Flourish and Blotts after we finish here. Picking up some wedding books to give us ideas. I think we should then go to Madame Malkins to make an appointment for your dress. Hopefully she's not fully booked yet. We'll make a joint appointment for us as well,” Sirius said conjuring a quill and parchment to make note of these plans.

“That's a good idea,” Hermione said sincerely.   
Remus reached over and took the packet. “Eat Sirius, I've already finished off my food, I'll read some of these questions. Estimated guest list? Well I only have Teddy and I would like to invite Andromeda if that is alright?” Remus asked them, mostly looking at Hermione.

“Yes of course she can come. Teddy can be ring bearer if you would like. As for my guests it would just be Harry, Ginny, and possibly some others from school along with the Weasley's,” she said to her empty plate. Her stomach was turning at all the people that would need to come, she knew she couldn't leave them out though.

“What about your parents love?” Sirius asked as he exchanged a worried look with Remus.

“They won't be available to come. It's alright,” Hermione told them, forcing a smile on her face as she looked up at them. “I think between fifty and a hundred is a good number to put down,”

Remus decided to drop the subject, instead he took the quill from Sirius and made note of the number. The three of them knew Sirius had no family either. “Desired Venue? I suppose we'll have to think on that one, and whether we want it indoors or out. I personally would like it outside,”

Hermione and Sirius nodded their agreement. “I'd like it in the evening,” Sirius said with a smile.

Hermione smiled picturing it the evening spring air, hopefully they could find somewhere with blossoming trees and an open view to the sky. “Yes I'd like that to,” Hermione said before blushing as she pictured their wedding night happening under the stars as well.

Sirius threw her a wink as he noticed her blushing. He tried not to tease his little witch to much, his hand gripping Remus’ under the table as he thought about the wedding night.

“Yes that will be lovely. Since we're all finished we should head out before all the good books are gone,” Remus told them as he slid out of the booth.

Sirius nodded while setting some galleons on the table. He called out goodbye to Devante as he naturally hooked Hermione's arm through his and led them out the door. She was surprised to see it led directly to Diagon Alley. With one of her fiance's on each side the trio made their way to Flourish and Blotts. Inside was full of people browsing the shelves. They stopped for a moment before Remus spotted the section they needed.

He took charge directing them through the crowd of people. The books were floating around restocking themselves as people grabbed them off the shelves. Hermione stepped around Remus scanning the titles.

“They should have a borrowing system like muggle libraries. It feels such a waste to buy these when we only need them once,” Hermione huffed.

“Just think we can pass them down to our children,” Remus told her setting his hands on her shoulders as he looked with her.

Remus leaned forward grabbing a book that was titled ‘Everything to make a wedding magical.’ Hermione felt heat go through her as she felt his body pressed against her back. She grabbed one that was titled ‘Unique weddings and more.’ Turning around she pressed close against Remus looking up into his chocolate colored eyes that held a shimmer of gold.

He gave her a soft smile as they stood staring at each other. “I know this is forced upon us but I have to say I'm genuinely happy it's you two. My hope is the three of us will all love one another, genuinely, someday,” Remus said quietly.

“I have to say I feel the same. I'm hoping to get to know you and Sirius fully. Where is Sirius?” Hermione asked as she looked around Remus.

“I'm not sure but we should find him and check out, Madame Malkins is probably packed right now. We should get there before she's booked,” Remus said before taking Hermione's free hand.

They headed towards the check out searching for Sirius as they went. They found him standing in line with an armful of books. Hermione raised her eyebrows, not pegging Sirius for a reader.

“I figured we could use some books on parenting and babies. I also got some books for myself. I'm in the dark on all of this and want to be better than my parents were,” Sirius said with a shrug at Hermione's silent question.

Hermione smiled, not knowing what to say, afraid she'd sound patronizing. She stood close behind the older wizards as they chatted easily about going to her flat after the robe shop so they could start moving her in. She was charmed by how relaxed they were with each other. They talked so easily and gravitated around each other naturally.

“I'll get it. Why don't you two head over to Madame Malkins,” Sirius insisted as they put their books on the counter. “I’ll have these sent to Grimmauld, then I have to stop at Gringotts and I'll meet you over there.”

Remus raised an eyebrow before nodding. “Alright, shall we Hermione?” Remus asked holding out his hand.

Her hand was smooth and small in his. She followed him out, comfort filing her as she held on. She wished she knew who to thank for assigning her these two gentlemen, instead of the scum she had imagined. They walked easily, Remus slowing his pace once they were out of the shop so she didn't have to jog to keep up. They were both genuinely surprised to see there was no line at Madame Malkins. 

Hermione looked up at the sign to make sure it was the correct shop before they entered. Inside was racks full of robes and dresses of all size, colors and designs. A few witches and wizards milled around but nothing like they expected. They walked over to the counter that only came up to Hermione's waist. On the other side stood a squat witch with a bright smile and white hair swept into a beehive.

“My aren't you a lovely couple, how may I help you two today? Are you here because of the law?” the witch pulled out a measuring tape while a quill and parchment started floating behind her. She walked towards them not ceasing her chatter. “I've had owls coming here all morning with letters of people asking for appointments in July and August. If you're here I'm assuming you want an earlier wedding? When will it be? Where's your other man? Oh there he is.”

She began with measuring Remus pointing to the quill after each measurement taken. Hermione couldn't find a place to answer questions and found herself relieved when Sirius showed up. 

“It will be April 28th Madame,” he told her as she turned to measure him. 

“Ah I see not much time, please come back Sunday morning. I'm closed but that will be the best time to fit you in for fittings and to find the perfect clothes for you three,” she said as she began measuring Hermione. “Feel free to look around, of course on Sunday there will be privacy curtains. Can't have the mystery ruined. All set and I have your appointment set for ten o'clock sharp. You three have a wonderful day,” she shot them a hundred watt smile and went behind the counter to check out a lengthy witch standing there. 

“Well that went faster than I imagined. Would you like to look around or head to my flat?” Hermione asked slightly flustered but also impressed by the older witches efficiency. 

“It's up to you love,” Sirius told her with a relaxed smile as they stood in the middle of the shop.

Hermione was happy his and Remus’ eyes hadn't wandered to the older witch who seemed to be purchasing a thin blue robe. “Let's go to my place. I don't have much but it will be nice to get packed quickly. We can go over the packet once I'm settled,” Hermione reached for both of their hands taking the lead this time. 

Once outside she felt herself grow flustered by the large number of people wandering Diagon alley. Sirius squeezed her hand before moving in front of her. Hermione told him her address. He navigated the crowd with ease, Hermione following close behind wondered if she'd be able to do that again someday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving in, not everyone is happy with this new law.

Hermione sighed in relief as the three of stepped into her flat. “Not a lot to pack,” she told them lamely as she busied herself calling for Crookshanks.

“Where do you want to start love?” Sirius asked a bit stunned by the bareness of her place.

She had a lone bookcase on one wall a couch and coffee table that had seen better days. He decided the furniture would stay, they had enough at, what will soon to be, their house. He watched as without a word, Hermione began summoning the books off the shelves into a bag she had open on the coffee table.

“Undetectable extension charm? It looks to be very well done,” Remus stated as he stood in her kitchen. 

As Remus opened the cupboards a small amount of food and dishes flew out and into the bag. Remus quickly opened everything, so to make it easier on her. It only took a few minutes before the kitchen was laid completely bare. Without word Hermione grabbed her bag and headed for her room. Sirius and Remus decided to follow before she could close the door. They seemed to both be worried at Hermione's sudden change to silence.

Her stuff whipped around in the air quickly but Sirius could tell she didn't have much. He decided to talk to Remus about taking her shopping or her doing a girls trip with Ginny and her blonde friend. With the bathroom door open stuff flew out of there as well. Some of the items he saw in the air made him grin like a wolf. A glare from Remus turned his face sheepish, giving him a shrug.

“I'll get Crookshanks in his carrier and we can be off,” Hermione said abruptly, handing the bag to Remus.

They watched as she walked around calling for Crookshanks. Her shoulders were hunched together as she outstretched her hand. It wasn't long before a angry looking orange ball of fluff came out from under the bed. Scooping him up she put him in a carrier that rested on the bare bed. Once inside the cat yowled for a minute before settling in.

With that the men followed her to the floo, their eyebrows raised in uniform as they watched her unblock her floo. It was very rare for people to block their floos. Hermione put a cover on her jar after taking a handful of floo powder. Putting the jar in the bag, the three of them stepped into the floo. She closed her eyes dropping the powder she shouted out her new permanent home.

Sirius pulled Hermione from the floo as they arrived. He felt her stiffen as they stepped into the foyer. Even he was surprised to see the group of people standing there; Harry, Ginny and a dark skinned gentleman stood to one side. Molly and Arthur Weasley were talking heatedly near the door while Bill, his wife and the Minister stood awkwardly not looking at each other. Near by George stood with a dark skinned lady that looked his age and a pale man with curly blonde hair, both of them hand their hands around her waist almost possessively.

Molly stopped her yelling as she saw Remus and Sirius standing on either side of Hermione. “I see, so this must be why you brought him back! Steal someone's husband and break the laws of nature! You should be ashamed of yourself Hermione Granger! What about my Son! Why not hi-.”

“Now see here, this has nothing to do with Hermione.”

Hermione ran off as Remus continued to defend her to Molly. Her hands over her ears she ran up the stairs and down the hall. It was a miracle she didn't trip, she could barely see through her tears. Entering the room at the end of the hall she found herself in a large bedroom. Her tears doubled as she collapsed on the bed and found trace scents of both Sirius and Remus. For some reason she found herself comforted. Curling up under the blankets; Hermione drifted off no longer able to deal with her emotions.

Remus’ anger rose as he watched Hermione run up the stairs away from them, “She is not stealing me from anyone, my wife died! Just like your son Molly! They sacrificed themselves for the greater good. Sirius got a second chance because that's what fate decided,” Sirius grabbed his arm hoping to steady Remus’ anger.

Both Sirius and Kingsley spoke at once.

“Molly if you can't be civil I suggest you leave my house,”

“Molly this isn't something pre-designed by people. The system matched them up not themselves,”

“You don't deserve to be here! You come back and you take this house from Harry and you didn't fight for us. You Don't Deserve To Be Here!” Molly yelled her tears streaming down her face as her anger overflowed.

A very angry growl rose loudly through the room freezing everyone in their place. Sirius turned full body to hold Remus. “Out, Out Now…. all of you...you can all come back later. Except Molly, I don't want you here. Better hurry and leave before I can't restrain him anymore,” Sirius said frantically as he held Remus from lashing out.

The full moon being tomorrow made him extremely volatile when set off. Sirius watched as everyone left in a flurry, everyone except Harry, Ginny and their gentleman. Sirius held his hand up for silence before looking Remus in the eye.

“Go check on Hermione,” he told him calmly.

Remus growled and shook his head before venturing up the stairs two at a time. His wolf was at the surface lashing around trying to get out, trying to defend his mates. Remus paused for a moment, reflecting on that word. As soon as Sirius had come back they had wasted no time. So much had already been taken from them. Sirius helped him through his grief. He would always miss Tonks but when he thought of her now it was with fondness not sadness or love.

This law had worried them. They weren't sure that the woman they were paired with would accept that Remus and Sirius share a bed, or that Remus was a werewolf, or that Sirius was back from the dead. When Hermione had entered the room so much relief and hope had filled him. He knew this witch, she was brilliant, talented, fierce and more accepting than anyone he had known before. She reminded him so much of Lily.

A calm had settled over him by the time he stepped foot in his and Sirius’ bedroom. Seeing Hermione curled up with tear tracks down her face brought back some of his anger. He forced it down as he stripped off his cardigan and sweater vest. Climbing into bed softly he couldn't help but wrap her in his arms. He hoped she wouldn't be mad as he drifted off with her. 

“Why were you all here?” Sirius asked calmly as the four of them sat in the library.

He had no reason to be angry with them. Ginny had been very friendly to him since he came back, even though she lost a brother, she seemed to handle everything stoically. Harry had been distant at first, if not coming off as paranoid that it was a trick. It took a few months him to come to his senses. Sirius had a feeling that if Ginny hadn't been there it would have taken a lot longer.

“We thought we would dinner together. We hadn't intended for Molly to show up she kind of burst in. Before you showed up she had a go at Kingsley for this whole thing and him interfering with her sons marriage. Arthur had just shown up and was trying to calm her down when you three showed up. She's not handling Fred's death well. We're coming up on the second year and this law just makes it more obvious that he's not here and will never get married or have kids,” Harry said solemnly as he watched Sirius sip his whiskey slowly.

“I'm sorry for how everything turned out but Molly will not be allowed back until she can be civil. I understand loss, I do, something's are just unacceptable. Now then who's this chap?” Sirius asked with a friendly smile.

“This is Blaise Zabini, we went to school together, he likes to look at himself,” Ginny said with a playful laugh as one of her hands slapped his knee, her other hand holding Harry's.

“Seems like the Ministry knows what they're doing, though Kingsley with Bill and Fleur that's a crack up. I'm going to check on my partners and then we can possibly get the trios back for dinner,” Sirius said receiving nods in return.

With a nod of his own Sirius made his way slowly up the stairs the weight of Molly's words weighing on his shoulders. When he first came back he had felt the same way. Why him? Why not someone who had fought in the war? With Remus’ help- he believed Sirius was real the moment he saw him- he had come to terms with everything and like Remus said, this was a second chance. Neither of them had seen Hermione until dinner the other night. Everyone had concern for the young witch but they all were too wrapped up in their own issues to reach out. Sirius deeply regretted that now.

A smile reached his face as he saw Hermione awake in a sleeping Remus’ arm’s. “I didn't have the heart to wake him,” Hermione whispered.

Sirius smiled, climbing in to lay beside her. He gave her a questioning look. After receiving a nod he laid his arm over her waist, facing her, with a small gap between them.

“Are you okay love? You have to know no one in that room outside of Molly agreed with what she said,” Sirius whispered his hand moving from her waist to brush some hair away from her face.

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. “What if she was right about what she said of me. I feel so awful I couldn't bring anyone else back. I'm so grateful I brought you back, but all those other people, Remus’-” she cut herself off as she began to cry. 

“It's okay Hermione,” Remus whispered pulling her close to his chest. “If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have Sirius. I have loved him all my life, I cared for Tonks deeply but it wasn't the same.” Hermione tried to pull away at that statement, feeling like she was interfering in their love.

“Don't go. You're missing the best part, because of this law we get to bring someone into our relationship we care for deeply. Who has seen our downsides and is matched with us on a deep level. Sirius and I cherish the fact that this turned out so well,” Remus said holding her close as he watched Sirius wipe tears from her face.

“I'm happy to be paired with you two as well. I had been so scared I was going to be stuck with people I would hate or disagree on everything with. This was before the testing of course but it was still nerve wracking. When I then saw it was you two I felt so relieved. I hope we can grow close through all of this,” Hermione said pulling Sirius into her arms once she finished talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the other trios

After awhile Sirius began to shift as did Remus. Remus got up and went into the adjoining bathroom while Sirius sat up and stretched making sure all growing appendages were out of sight. Once Remus came back he helped Hermione out of bed, the three of them standing there comfortably.

“Are you okay love, if we invite the trios back for dinner? That's apparently what it was supposed to be before Molly turned it into an ambush,” Sirius asked looking between Hermione and Remus. 

They both gave him slight nods before Remus grabbed Hermione's hand and began leading her downstairs.

“We'll give you a full tour tomorrow. We've changed a lot since you were here before the war ended. It probably was hard to notice the changes during your short visit during dinner the other night,” Remus told her as they walked.

Hermione glowered behind his back choosing to stay silent over her multiple panic attacks when she was last here. She noticed the house was pleasantly quiet and just the right temperature. She kept her eyes on Remus’ back, not wanting to ruin the tour. It was strange seeing him in just a dress shirt and trousers. He almost always wore layers. She wondered if she'd get to see him wear less regularly.

Her cheeks heated at that last thought. “Thinking naughty thoughts?” Sirius asked in a whisper as he leaned over Hermione's shoulder.

“No,” she said a tad to quickly.

“It's alright we all have them love and we're definitely pleased you're having them about us,” Sirius replied shooting her a wink before heading into the library.

Remus laughed pulling the flushed Hermione in behind them. Hermione shot Harry a small smile as Ginny chatted easily with Blaise. Sirius poured a drink for himself while asking if he could get anyone else anything. Everyone but Blaise declined, he walked over grabbing the glass Sirius offered before commenting on the house. Sirius smiled and began an in depth conversation on the house.

Ginny got up and pulled Hermione over to sit by her. “I'm sorry for my mom.” she said looking Hermione over.

“It's okay I understand where she's coming from. I'm sorry I-”

Ginny held up her hand,“stop please, I've come to accept it, at least a lot more than my mother has. Magic has a way of doing what it wants,” Ginny told her. “How have you been? I'm sorry I didn't try harder to get in touch. Well I sent a lot of owls but I should have stopped over. I figured you were just as busy as us.”

“I have been,” Hermione lied, grimacing internally as she did. “Lots of studying and some work at a muggle pet shop,” she told her, at least the last part was true. She had been working a little to keep her funds up but she didn't venture fair from her flat and wasn't comfortable enough working in a magic location.

“Oh that's awesome. I've been helping where I can with the rebuild and the Holyhead Harpies have had me doing trial runs with them. I think they're going to ask me to join once I finish school. Though I suspect Hogwarts is going to need to build a daycare with this new law.” She stated with a laugh. “Remus will you be going back to teach Defense?” Ginny asked.

Remus held back an eyeroll. Ginny had asked this question so many times since she lived here with them. Each time he had said he wasn't sure. As he looked Hermione over and thought of their future together, he decided to change his answer.

“Yes actually. I've started thinking of going back. They accept me there and it will be a solid career I'm good at. Maybe we'll get a second home near Hogsmeade,” Remus said with a wistful smile.

“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Harry said piping up. “The three of us are going to look at houses in Godric’s Hollow tomorrow,” he said patting Ginny's hand.

She turned and smiled at him before glancing over at Blaise, her smile not changing in the slightest.

“I sent out messages asking the trios to come back and ordered some food. I also checked in with Andy, Remus, Teddy is doing well just relaxing before bed,” Sirius told them as he came over and leaned against Remus.

“Glad to hear it,” Remus smiled at Sirius before turning to Harry. “Are you sure you're okay moving out so fast? If you need longer we can make it work.”

“It's okay we need to get started on a home and so do you three. Just, you know, if you hurt her she'll kill you,” Harry told them his laughter doubling as Hermione shot him a playful glare.

A knocking on the door made Hermione tense up next to Ginny. Remus seeing this moved to stand by her side as Sirius moved to answer the door. He quickly returned with a large group of people. She recognized all the faces that were currently holding sheepish smiles.

Cormac Mclaggen introduced himself to Sirius since he was the only one Sirius didn't know at this point. He threw a wink at Hermione earning a scoff from her and Ginny and a playful slap from Angelina. Sirius had met her a few times since coming back and each time liked her more and more.

“Sorry Hermione and I have a bit of history. She took me to a party in our sixth year and ran from me the entire party,” Cormac said laughing as he easily put an arm around Angelina.

Everyone joined him in laughing as Hermione blushed in embarrassment.

“Luckily she hasn't ran from us,” Sirius said as he stood behind Hermione.

This time when there was a knock on the door Remus went to get it while Sirius lightly rubbed Hermione's shoulders.

“Your system seems to be working well Kingsley. How's your trio working? It's definitely an interesting situation,” Sirius said gesturing to the Minister with his married couple.

“It will take some getting used to but as of right now we're just getting to know each other better. I think all of the married couples and couples that were together before this will have a bit of a longer adjustment period. Has anyone decided their wedding date?”

Before anyone could answer Remus came in announced dinner was ready. In a flurry with murmurs of being hungry, everyone made their way to the dining room. This time Sirius sat at the head of the table, Remus and Hermione on either side of him. Harry took the seat on Hermione's left. There was a feast of different Asian foods laid out on the table.

“June 3rd,” Bill said as everyone dished up their plates. “We decided not to wait to long since Kingsley is the Minister. We want to show we back the law but we don't want to rush.”

“July 17th is what we decided. Already have appointments set up to see venues and meet with vendors. We figured since Harry's the chosen one, Blaise is used to being pampered and I have such a large family, we'll need a big venue, but we don't want it at the Burrow. No offense Bill.” Bill held his hands up as if to say he didn't blame her.

“We decided to do it in August but haven't picked the exact date yet. We have to figure out all our schedules what with the joke shop doing so well, I have tryouts and, Cormac has a shop he helps his dad with in Hogsmeade,” Angelina told everyone after taking a few bites of chow mein.

“What about you Hermione?” Harry asked next to her, his plate full of a variety of stuff.

Hermione had to wonder why he still felt he'd be starved at any moment, I guess some trauma always stayed with us, she mused to herself. She took a drink of water, pausing before answering.

“April 28th,” she said staring at her plate.

A silence fell over the room for a moment. “That seems a bit fast, will you have enough time? “ George asked looking at the trio at the head of the table. 

“Yes I believe we can. It's going to be fairly small and with everyone pushing off their weddings everything should be open. Why not get started immediately,” she defended.

The room erupted in laughter at her last statement with George and Cormac doing wolf whistles. Hermione hid her face in her hands as she realized exactly what she said.

“I'll grab Luna tomorrow, we can start helping you pick out details,” Ginny said once she stopped laughing.

“Thank you Ginny that will be lovely,” Hermione said her cheeks still slightly pink as she was unable to look at Sirius or Remus.

Hours later with everyone full and happy, they all decided to call it a night. Blaise decided to go home, with plans to return tomorrow so they could look at houses. After that Ginny would return to the house with Luna. The other two trios bid everyone goodbye as they all went there own way. Ginny and Harry went to the library saying they would head to bed soon.

“Let's get you settled in love,” Sirius said leading the way upstairs.

“We'll do the tour tomorrow,” Remus told her with a yawn.

“We can set you up in a bed of your own or you can join us in ours. Which would you prefer?” Sirius asked as they stopped at the end of the hall between two doors.

“I think it would be best if I had my own room until after the wedding. I don't want to block you guys from anything,”

“It's alright love but if that's what you would like you'll be right here next to us. You know where the bathroom is down the hall. If you need anything feel free to knock on our door, doesn't matter what time it is,” Sirius told her as he opened the door for her.

Laying in the middle of the bed was Crookshanks right next to her beaded bag. “Oh Crookshanks I'm sorry I forgot all about you, with all the drama that happened,” Hermione said as she went to pet him.

“Harry must have taken the time to put your stuff in here and let him out. That boy's always been considerate, at least for as long as I've known him,” Sirius mused aloud.

Hermione gave a nod before hugging them both good night. It felt a little awkward to stay in here instead of with them but she knew it was better to wait. She hoped her nightmares would be less frequent by then.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wedding planning and a tour of her new home.

Morning came quicker than Hermione expected. She laid in bed for a moment trying to remember where she was. After it came to her she was grateful she had silenced her room before falling asleep. She had nightmares all through the night, a few times waking up screaming. Feeling completely unrested she got out of bed, dressing quickly in a plain purple and brown patch dress. Again she left her hair untamed not thinking she would leave the house much.

She found Remus in kitchen making breakfast. He had music playing and was dancing in just a pair of blue silk pajama pants. Hermione had to bite her lip as she admired him. His amount of scars shocked her at first but she was quickly distracted from that by how toned he was. A hand on her shoulder made her scream in surprise.

“Enjoying the show love? I often do,” Sirius said a cheeky grin on his face. He stood beside Hermione wearing a full set of purple pajamas.

“Oh hush,” Remus replied a small smirk on his face as he stirred the pancake batter. “It's okay if she wants to watch me,” he said throwing a wink at Hermione.

“I'm going to...just go-” before she could finish her thought Harry and Ginny came in fully dressed and prepared for the day.

“We’ll have to skip breakfast Remus, busy morning and all. We'll see you lot around lunch time,” Harry said pulling Ginny towards the door before she started talking, making them late to meet with Blaise.

“Guess it's just us. How do you like your eggs Hermione?” Remus asked as he began making the pancakes.

“I like them a few different ways. Over easy is fine today,” she replied trying to keep herself from staring at his body.

“There's tea on the stove if you and Sirius want to bring it into the dining room. Maybe that will help you two to stop drooling,” Remus teased his back still to them.

Sirius barked out a laugh, waving his wand to levitate the dishes and tea to the dining room after them. Sirius set the dishes down on the cabinet before turning the long dining room table into a small round table. All the extra chairs stacked against the left wall. Setting the dishes by hand on the table Sirius pulled out a seat for Hermione before sitting down himself.

“Ever the gentleman,” Hermione complimented as she took her seat.

“Well some of my mothers lessons weren't awful,” he replied with a sad smile. “How did you sleep love?”

Hermione poured herself some tea, doctoring it with milk and sugar as she decided how to answer. She didn't want this relationship, even though it was assigned, to be based on lies. She also didn't know how to say the truth of her condition. Before she could say anything a group of owls pecked at the dining room window.

Sirius walked over and opened the window so he could grab the various letters and papers, giving all of the owls treats after doing so.

“Oh the packet! We were supposed to finish it last night,” Hermione said flustered as she wondered where it ended up.

“The Ministry will be flooded with the packets. I'm sure more than just ours is going to be late,” Sirius said patting her shoulder before sitting back down. He divided the mail into a few separate piles, handing Hermione her records of the interview.

“Breakfast is served,” Remus said carrying in a plate filled with a high stack of pancakes while the other hand carried a plate full of over easy eggs. Syrup floated in the air behind him along with a small tub of butter.

“I see the mail has arrived,” he said once he sat down.

“I was thinking we could exchange records if we were all comfortable with it,” Sirius mused as he dished up his plate.

Hermione clutched her records trying to decide what to do. She decided to be honest with them choosing to trust them. Handing over her records she received both of theirs at once. She decided to read their records side by side to save time.

For Remus’ family he stated his dad was a wizard his mom a muggle. That they had both passed on. When they were alive his father worked with the Ministry and his mom was a homemaker. As for Sirius he had told them his parents were both purebloods. His mother a socialite while his father worked in a high position in the Ministry. He was happy to state they were both deceased.

Health issues in Remus’ family history: heart disease, diabetes, cancer, mental illnesses, complications with pregnancies, were all negative. Sirius claimed his parents were mentally ill with blood prejudice, other than that there was nothing. 

Remus’ own personal health history was clean except for being a werewolf and having some bouts of depression. That was expected with everything he had been through. Sirius told about being back from the dead but having had no health issues since coming back. He'd had some PTSD from being in Azkaban unjustly; he told them he goes to a support group once a week for it. That made Hermione raise her eyebrow, she had no idea there were support groups in the wizarding world. 

Remus stated his plans for the future were to raise a happy family and possibly find work at Hogwarts teaching again. Sirius simply stated he hoped to be a better father and husband than his father was.

The ’ what are your ideal mates’ question made Hermione smile as Remus described Sirius to a T and Sirius described Remus, the female partner matched for both of them. They desired someone younger but mature. Accepting, fair, smart, loyal, caring and nurturing. Hermione felt like she fit all of those which made her smile.

Remus and Sirius’ sexual preferences were a lot clearer than she had been able to answer. Remus was a switch; liked to dominate women partners who liked it and enjoyed being dominated by his male partner. Sirius liked dominating both male and female partners, he wasn't submissive in the slightest. They both enjoyed a number of other kinky practices that made her blush and clench her thighs together.

The how often do you pleasure yourself question made Hermione choke on her tongue when she read their responses. She coughed and took a drink looking over at Remus and Sirius. They were huddled together reading her papers paying her no mind. She quickly went back to reading so as not to draw their attention.

The question asking if they would have a problem performing got a laugh and a no from both of them. Hermione was relieved that the intimate questions ended there.

How are you planning to raise your children?, Do you have any children? What kind of husband do you plan to be? Were asked of them next, slightly irritating Hermione as she wasn't asked what kind of wife she would be.

Remus stated he wanted to be a patient father who taught more than he belittled. That he had a son from his previous marriage that he would make sure he was equally as loved as the rest of his children. He would raise his kids as a unit with his partners and make sure they were raised feeling accepted. He also wanted to be caring and loving to both his partners treating them equally and loving them equally.

Sirius stated he would raise his kids the opposite of how his parents did it but still make sure they had manners and culture. He hoped to work as a team where they all brought something special to the table when raising them. As for him being a husband he would do his best to dote on them both, listen to them and have patience. Never would he raise his wand or hand to his partners or children.

Finishing before the guys she set her papers on the table and decided to eat her breakfast as she waited. She was surprised to find the food still warm and that she dug in with such gusto. Her appetite had been so lacking that she was shocked to find it returned. She wondered to herself how long it would be before it went away again.

“Hermione love is it okay if we discuss some of this with you?” Sirius asked as they sat up straight both of them looking at Hermione.

They both reached out and clutched one of her hands. “How long has it been going on?” Remus asked first.

“The nightmares started before the war but worsened greatly after it. The anxiety and paranoia happened after the battle. It got hard to be in crowds without expecting an attack. Everything just became too hard so I stopped,” Hermione said not able to look at either of them.

“We understand love, we greatly do. If you want I'd like you to come to my meetings. They help and we're always here for you,” Sirius told her as he rubbed the palm of her hand.

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Before anyone could say anything more Ginny and Luna entered the room.

“We'll be commandeering you all to the library. If I know Hermione, and I do, she's going to want your input on all of this. So go get dressed and bring down the books and papers I'm sure are stashed in Hermione's room. Today's a busy day,” Ginny announced scooping up Hermione and dragging her off to the library with Luna in tow.

“Where's Harry and Blaise?” Hermione asked sitting on the sofa.

“Harry's at work now, Blaise probably is as well. I think we found the perfect house this morning. Harry's going to look over the papers and possibly make an offer tonight,” Ginny said as she transfigured the table so it sat chin level with those on the sofa. She then moved the furniture so there was enough seating around the table.

“Wow I never expected you to find one on the first day,” Hermione said with surprise, smiling as Remus and Sirius entered the room.

Remus had put on a light grey t shirt and a pair of blue jeans, while Sirius dressed in his normal aristocratic fashion though less formal than usual. He had on a long sleeved button up black shirt and red vest over it with black trousers. They had with them everything Ginny requested. Taking a seat on either side of Hermione they set the stuff down. 

“We should start with the guest list as we should get invitations out today,” Ginny told them setting a parchment and quill in front of Hermione. “I also have invitation samples for you to choose from. You can too Luna,”

Luna nodded taking the samples. Hermione picked up the quill slightly at a loss. She put Harry, Blaise and Ginny at the top. Then Andromeda and Teddy. Remus took the quill and added Bill, Fleur, Kingsley, George, Angelina and Cormac. Sirius took the quill pressing the feather to his chin while he thought. He added Hagrid and Mcgonagall to the list, before pausing to think once more. 

Hermione took the quill and added Luna's name. “Who were you partnered with Luna?” she asked. 

“Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott,” Luna replied in her wistful voice as she continued looking over the invitations. 

Hermione stiffened a bit unsure if she wanted them at her wedding but she didn't want to rude to Luna. She'd never really been friends with Luna but got to know her a bit because of the war. Remus surprised Hermione when he took the quill from Hermione and crossed out Luna's name.

“No offense Luna, we just don't want anyone there who might start something,” Remus said gently to the younger witch.

“Oh I understand, everyone is still healing,” she said looking at Hermione with a gentle smile. “Maybe by my wedding you three will have healed,"

“Yes, hopefully,” Sirius said patting Hermione's hand. “Now who else. Oh Ginny dear, we would love for your father to come but as it stands we can't allow your mother to be there. Especially after last night,”

“I completely understand I'll see if I can talk it over with him. Maybe he'll accompany Ron, you definitely won't want his fiance there Hermione,” Ginny said with a small laugh as she looked over color schemes for her own wedding.

“Who is it?” Hermione asked only mildly interested.

Her and Ron had drifted apart far more than her and anyone else had since the war. They had tried to date after the war but the one time they had sex left Hermione unsatisfied and Ron combative. His temper had been easier to set off than ever before and Hermione's PTSD was enough for her to cope with. She had quickly broke it off and avoided him straight afterwards. That was before she brought Sirius back, she couldn't imagine how angry that had made him.

“Pansy. I can't believe she'll be my new sister in law. I thought Fleur was bad, I mean she stepped up and turned out alright but Pansy, bleh. Mom's having a dinner tonight, all of her children and their new partners are supposed to come. We'll probably have to eat outside since there will be so many. I hope mom doesn't freak out again, this was her idea after all,” Ginny said as she picked out a color scheme of maroon, gold and navy blue.

“I'm not fully sure we'll be inviting Ron. Unless you can get a read on how he feels about everything?” Hermione asked Ginny before adding Viktor Krum.   
“He's just a friend,” she said as everyone raised their eyebrows at the name.

Ignoring them she started thinking of people from school. She added all of her teachers, Charlie, Percy, Seamus and Dean, as well as Neville. She left Filch off the list since he never seemed to care about them. She figured everyone would be allowed to R.S.V.P with up to two guests.

“I think this list is a bit smaller than we expected,” Remus said as he looked it over. “Unfortunately I can't think of anyone else who matters. Can you Sirius?”

Sirius shrugged and shook his head unable to think of anyone he was close with. It wasn't like Harry's wedding where they knew everyone and their distant cousins. Sirius didn't keep up with the public like his parents had. 

“Maybe the ones we forgot will be pluses of the ones remembered,” Sirius said with a chuckle. “Now how will we get out invitations today if we don't have a venue?” Sirius asked Ginny.

“Oh, yes I suppose we'll send out save the dates today. You will need to look at venues tomorrow first thing, and send out invitations after that. Here are some samples,” Ginny said handing them a stack of papers varying in size, shape and color. 

Sirius set them out in front of the three of them. There was a brown paper one that had white lettering in an oval with leaves circling the top and bottom; the leaves moved with each other as if blowing in the breeze. A black one with gold framing and gold words, the gold shimmering as you looked at it. A lilac one with jagged edges and print that changed between black and white. An ivory one with crystal blue writing and snowflakes that floated down the page endlessly. The last was navy blue with white lettering and anchors on it; the anchors sinking down to a sandbar with a shark swimming through the words . Hermione shook her head at all of them.

“We can transfigure them too if you have something else in mind,” Ginny said looking at their unsure faces.

“These all seem so plain. I was thinking maybe purple paper with a tree and the flowers blossom into the words. Give it a real spring time feel. What do you guys think?”

“We should make it a willow tree,” Sirius said with a laugh.

Remus reached around Hermione pushing Sirius playfully. “Ha ha. I agree though actually they're usually lovely trees just not that one. Some willows even grow blossoms so it will work with Hermione's image. Maybe at the bottom we could have a silhouette of a boy and women sitting with a dog and wolf. Subtly symbolize our family coming together as one,”

“I love that idea, both of your ideas fit beautifully,” Hermione told them smiling at each in turn before she picked up her wand transforming a blank page into the invitation they had all described. 

She made the tree and everything black, the silhouettes started from the edges of the paper once they sat under the tree the flowers changed to read: We cordially invite you to join the magical union of Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger and Sirius Black on April 28th.   
“We can add in location and time tomorrow,” Hermione said conjuring a pile of small cards that had the same silhouettes, which changed into the same words the invites currently read.

After conjuring a pile of envelopes she split them into groups and the three of them began stuffing the envelopes before addressing them.

“Who's last name will we use?” Hermione mused as they worked.

“Good question love. Aside from Teddy who will hopefully take what name we decide on we're all, um well as far as we know, we're all the last ones to carry our names,” Sirius said awkwardly as he remembered Hermione's parents were alive and could possibly have more kids.

“I don't mind changing my last name since I had always planned on it. We could hyphenate but it would be a mouthful,” Hermione said burying the feelings that filled her.

“Your name has the most history Sirius.”

“The most bad history,” Sirius scoffed at Remus’ statement. 

“Well let's go with Lupin then,” Hermione said, her nose scrunched a bit. “Sirius Lupin,” she said before laughing.

“That does sound ridiculous,” Ginny said with a laugh.

“Black it is, fits us all beautifully and we can take the name from the dark into the light,” Remus patting Sirius and Hermione's back lovingly.

“I think we'll be going with Harry's name, Blaise will just have to suck it up,” Ginny said as she scooped up the sample invitations and stowed them away.

Luna started laughing lightly from where she sat. “I was just imagining Theo and Draco with my name. I think they'd both die first,” she said continuing to laugh as everyone joined in at the thought.

“Here's some color samples you guys can choose from. Are you going to have a wedding party at all?” Ginny asked, watching as Hermione hit herself in her forehead at the question.

“I completely forgot, what do you two think?” she asked as she scanned the samples.

“Well we're pretty much each others bestmans. At that point it would probably be pointless to have someone walk down the aisle alone for you. I'm thinking all we really need is us and maybe Teddy as ring bearer like you suggested earlier,” Remus said Sirius nodding with him.

“I agree we don't need to make this into a big production. I think I like these colors the best,” he said pointing to a sample of colors in the middle.

“Do you think we can pull off that shade of blue?” Remus asked looking at the turquoise in the color sample.

“We can keep things with that shade small. Like my bouquet can have it in it and some of the reception decorations can have it. You two could definitely pull off that purple. The grey will complement the two nicely, I think those colors will work well,” Hermione said smiling.

She was happy everything was going along smoothly. She got up to stretch and see about sending out the save the dates. Scooping them up Hermione paused while realizing she had no idea where to go. Sirius stood up wrapping his arm around her waist.

“How about I give you that tour, love,” he said leading her from the room.

“Yes that will be nice. I need to regain my bearings of this place,” Hermione said unconsciously leaning into him.

“Right so you have most of a handle on the main floor already. You know where the foyer, kitchen, dining room and library are. Down this hallway we have the door to the basement. We moved the floo from the basement to the main floor as you saw it's where my mother's portrait used to be. I was very pleased when we were rid of that. Harry talked me into giving it to Kreacher. He was over the moon,”

“Where is Kreacher? I haven't seen him since the battle,” she said as they reached the basement door. 

“He's at Hogwarts. Stays there with my mother and I believe looks after all the other house elves. So with Snivilus dead and Wolfsbane potion hard to come by Remus changes down here. Which he will do in a handful of hours. This day has passed quickly. The door is heavily reinforced and I stay with him in my animagus form. It calms Moony greatly, just like the good old days,” Sirius said looking around at the large room sadly.

It was fairly bare except for the floor holding a large futon mattress. Scratches littered the walls, all of them looking years old.

“I think he stayed down here alone when I was gone. It seemed to be a hard time for them,” Sirius said as he walked over and ran his fingers over the scratches.

“You're here now though. I'm very grateful for that we all are,” Hermione told him as she leaned against his side.

“Yes, you're right love,” he said giving her a side hug. “Let's see the rest of the house shall we,”

He led them back up to the main floor. They went up the stairs near the floo to the first floor. “First room here on the right is Teddy's. Across on the left is a bathroom. Next to that on the left is a guest room so is the one across. We could possibly turn that into a nursery. We'll want them close to us. As you know the end room is ours and you know where you're staying.”

Hermione wondered what their children would look like. Sirius had so much curly hair of his own that all she could imagine was their babies coming out with full heads of hair. Her smile grew fond as she imagined the baby with long curls as it scampered around the house. They wandered up to the next floor as she pictured it all. They would definitely have to baby proof the house, though she noticed it had some done already.

“On this floor Ginny and Harry are staying for the time being. The rest of the rooms are guest rooms and bathrooms. What you really need to see is the next floor,” Sirius said as he continued up the stairs. “We completely redid this floor, turning it into a large family room. We still spend most of our time in the library but I figure when the kids are older they'll enjoy it. We also have the owls up here,” he said as he walked over to two owls.

One of them was a white barn owl and the other was a speckled brown horned owl. Hermione gave a stack of envelopes to the white owl while Sirius gave the rest to the other owl. She turned to look around the room. There was a pool table on one side of the room surprising her.

“Do you play?” She asked going over to it.

“Yeah when James and I were younger we snuck off during the summer to the nearby muggle village. They had a pub there with a pool table. It took us a bit to learn the game but we soon had it down and played all summer long. When I came back I transfigured a table and taught Remus how to play. Do you play? ” Sirius asked her.

“No but I find it intriguing. I've heard there's a lot of math involved. I'd be keen to learn,” she said before walking to the other side of the room where there was a sofa across from a blank wall.

“That's for movie nights. There's a spell we figured out to play muggle movies. We try to watch one a week switching between old ones and new ones. I think we'll definitely enjoy you joining us to watch them,” Sirius said thinking of the few times their movie nights had turned steamy.

“That sounds wonderful,” she said glancing out the window, the sun was lower than she expected it to be. “I was thinking of cooking dinner tonight. It seems we missed lunch completely.”

“Yeah we should get back to the rest of them. Harry will probably be home soon as well,” Sirius said taking her hand and leading her downstairs.

“Aww there you are,” Remus greeted them with a smile.

The table was transfigured back with everything but the Ministry packet put away. “Where's Luna,” Hermione asked as she took a seat close to Remus.

“She took off for the night. I'm about to get ready for dinner, Blaise is taking Harry and I to one of his favorite places,” Ginny said before hurrying out of the room.

“Oh I suppose it's just us three than,” Hermione said before standing up. “I'm going to get started on the dinner now,” she told them holding a hand up to say she could handle it herself.

A short while later the trio sat at the round table eating dinner quietly. Cooking dinner alone had trapped Hermione with her thoughts. She wondered what she brought to the table besides a womb especially on nights he would change. Sirius and Remus ate quickly, their minds too preoccupied by the full moon to pick up on Hermione's shift in mood.

They each kissed one of her cheeks, thanking her for dinner before heading to the basement. Hermione sighed putting the leftovers in the fridge before cleaning everything up the muggle way. Once she was done she found it hard to keep her thoughts light.

Venturing to the library Hermione hoped to find comfort there. Picking up the packet she noticed it was completely filled out with what they had decided today. She easily recognized Remus’ neat handwriting. Huffing she got off the couch willing herself not to cry. Hermione went over to the shelves, a smile on her face as she realized a lot of the dark magic books had been removed. 

Finding one on animagi she took it and headed to her room. After curling up in bed she began reading the book. She got through a page and a half before she fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shopping and a proposal.

It was three days before the wedding and Hermione was trying not to panic as she went on a shopping trip with Ginny and Luna. Her and the guys had easily picked out the venue the day after the full moon even though Remus had looked a little worse for wear. They had traveled to three different spots before they found it. It was in the English countryside, they could do the ceremony and reception in the same location. There was a slow moving river on the property along with beautiful grass, wild flowers and fruit trees blooming everywhere. What sealed the deal was the willow on the property.

The owner said they could easily place the arch under the tree and set up the chairs over there as well. The reception would be held in a quaint barn on the property. The venue would provide food and drink. They would just need to bring the cake and set up decorations. Which is partially what Hermione was shopping for with Luna and Ginny today.

Once they got back, Andromeda had stopped by to drop off Teddy and meet Hermione once more. That had been really tough on her as Andromeda looked so much like her sister Bellatrix. Hermione had gripped her arm where her scar was, while she chanted to herself Bellatrix was dead. On the outside Hermione tried to appear completely normal and friendly to Andromeda. She also had to force down the guilt that she was replacing Tonk's role who had been Andromeda’s daughter. Andromeda had been open and friendly chatting with Hermione easily as Remus cuddled his son. They had given her the wedding invitation before she left. Andromeda had looked it over giving the trio a small smile. She said she'd be there and then abruptly made her leave.

Hermione shook her head and gripped her wand discreetly in her pocket as her mind returned to the present. They had ventured to muggle London; the guys had mentioned Hermione could use some more clothes. She was happy that the day before she and her fiance's had gone in and found their clothes for the wedding. It took a few tries but Hermione's dress choice had left her speechless with happy tears running down her face. She had made sure neither of the guys got a peak at it.

The shop they entered was full of color and various items. A tall, curvy women came from behind a door and greeted them with a bright smile. “How can I help you lovely ladies,” she asked with a bit of a Scottish accent.

“I'm not really sure what we're looking for” Hermione told her trying not to let her nerves get the best of her.

“Well I'm Marleen. If you have anything you want to try on just let me know and feel free to ask any questions.” The lady told them with a smile as she gestured for them to browse through the shop.

Hermione thanked her before heading to the pants section. Luna went to look at some accessories while Ginny started with the tops. Flipping through the pants Hermione pulled out a pair of blue jeans before grabbing two pairs of black pants. She'd decided a while back that she enjoyed dresses more. She didn't have to match them and they were easy to slip on. Hermione went to see what Ginny found.

All of Ginny's choices we either to boyish or to sexy for Hermione. Flipping through the tops with Ginny she decided to get a teal v neck t shirt, a red halter top that wasn't to revealing and a purple tunic style top that had off shoulder straps.

“Those will look great on you,” Ginny said as she followed Hermione to the dresses.

Ginny had her arms full of tops she was determined to get. Hermione thanked her before pointing Ginny to the pants knowing she wasn't much of a dress girl. As Ginny wandered away Luna came over and looked at the dresses with Hermione silently. She never knew what to talk to Luna about since she thought most of what Luna said was nonsense.

Hermione sighed realizing none of the dress wowed her. Luna picked a couple of dresses one being a velvet green dress and the other sky blue summer dress. All three girls reconvened and decided it was time to check out. They didn't need to try anything on as they knew the spells to alter the clothes. Hermione was grateful for that as she hated trying on clothes when she was growing up.

After that the girls went to three more shops. Hermione was able to find three new dresses and some jewelry to wear for the wedding. The last shop had been a lingerie shop making Hermione protest mildly when they entered.

“You need something sexy for the wedding night Hermione. Don't you want to wow them? Plus it will be nice to keep them on their toes once you start making babies,” Ginny said pushing the older witch into the store.

“They probably have a lot of experience as well. Wouldn't hurt to look sexy,” Luna said as she looked at a blue babydoll.

“Yes, alright I suppose you're right. I could use some new bras and panties as well,” Hermione said trying to act mature and get the images of baby making out of her head.

After awhile of looking Hermione found the perfect thing to go under her dress and wow her men. Then she found a couple practical bras and panty sets along with a few sexy ones. She cringed a bit at checkout. She had refused to let Sirius pay but he insisted saying he had more than enough and wanted to provide for his bride to be. Hermione had relented, telling herself she wouldn't go overboard. She hadn't but guilt still gnawed at her.

Soon they were back at the house. Hermione's nerves were too fried to stop for food in Diagon Alley. “What did you get love?” Sirius asked trying to peak in the bags.

“You'll just have to wait and see,” She replied with a small smile, before dashing up to her room.

As soon as she closed her bedroom door she collapsed to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She cursed herself over and over after silencing her room. She screamed at herself hateful things as she raged at her broken mind. She was so angry she couldn't have a day out with her friends without feeling on edge.

Hermione sat on her bed looking over her mess of a room all the energy and rage vanished from her body. She waved her wand easily cleaning and repairing everything. Grateful for magic Hermione got up and put away her new clothes before cleaning up her face. Going downstairs she tried to clear her throat and make her face look normal.

“Awe there you are. I just finished dinner. It's just the three of us again,” Remus told Hermione as he met her at the bottom of the staircase.

Hermione stayed silent as she followed him to the dining room. She was surprised when she saw a nice roast dinner with potatoes and roasted vegetables. There were three candles lit on the table. Sirius was sitting there patiently, looking as dapper as ever. He stood pulling out her chair.

“I'm glad you joined us love,” he said as he sat back down.

“What's this?” Hermione asked as she noticed a ring box on the table.

“Well you need an engagement ring love,” Sirius said.

“We designed this one together. We uh, we transfigured Sirius’ mom’s ring,” Remus said grabbing the box off the table.

Sirius and Remus got down on one knee in front of Hermione. “We want you to know Hermione that even though the law brought us together we happily choose you,” Sirius started.

“We are so looking forward to growing with you and starting a family with you,” Remus finished, opening the box as he did.

Inside the box was a ring that took Hermione's breath away. The gem was as round and shiny as a full moon, with a metal band that looked like tree limbs clutching the moon. It had small thorns and a leaf next to the moon. Picking up the ring she marveled at its beauty.

“Will you marry us Hermione Granger?” Remus and Sirius asked her at the same time.

Hermione stared at it a moment before looking at them. She still thought they deserved so much more than the broken woman she was now. She thought over the last week and how they had such fun with Teddy. How she had felt more alive with them than she had in years. She remembered the group meeting Sirius had gone to. How she had listened to the way others were taking small steps to better themselves.

With tears in her eyes she pictured all the children they would have running around the house, with Teddy leading the pack. Hermione choked out a yes, vowing she would get better for them, knowing they would help her along the way. Sirius and Remus took the ring in hand, together sliding it on her finger. They pulled her into a hug, the three off them rejoicing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius muses over the past

“I'm throwing you a bachelorette party,” Ginny announced at lunch the day before the wedding.

For once Harry and Ginny had been able to join them for a meal since Hermione moved in. She looked up from feeding Teddy giving Ginny a look of horror. The thought of going out and getting drunk sent panic through Hermione’s chest.

“Calm down Mione. It's going to be here at the house. Though I, I invited Pansy. Wait before you protest hear me out,” Ginny said holding her hands up in defense. “She's actually changed a lot. She still holds her head up but she also knows herself more than she did. Pansy even went to bat for you at the dinner last week, shocked the hell out of me. Mom was on a roll, really wouldn't shut up. Ron went to agree with her, I think mainly to get her to knock it off but still keep her favor.” Ginny between bites of her sandwich.

“Pansy stopped him though. Then she turned to Molly and told her she should have more respect. That yes Molly lost a son but she was losing even more people by drowning in her grief and anger. That she wasn't the only one that lost someone. No matter good or bad everyone lost that day. She said Molly needed to reevaluate her choices because from where Pansy stood you three had done no wrong,” Harry told them, looking awed as he recapped the story.

“After that mom got up and went inside. We all decided to stay and enjoy the dinner it was actually rather nice. Pansy has been working at Twilfitt and Tatting's. I guess after the war her parents wanted to flee the country but Pansy decided to stay behind. Said she needed to make amends for how she was brought up and figure out who she really was as a person. Terry's not that bad either bit quiet but both seem to keep Ron in line,” Ginny said as finished her food.

“Wow,” Hermione said a little speechless at the whole story.

“Yeah so we'll have the party here. Drinks, gifts, games, maybe a stripper,” Ginny said, laughing as the three men and Hermione glared at her.

“I'll be taking you two out for a party at a local tavern. Keep it simple, no strippers and they have pool,” Harry said as he stood and grabbed his jacket. “I'll be by after work to grab you two.” He leaned down and kissed Ginny before heading back to work.

Hermione looked at the couple a little wistfully. Remus and Sirius said they wanted to marry her but neither had made a move to kiss her yet. She stifled a yawn as she picked up Teddy.

“I'm going to lay little man down for his nap so he's well rested for Andromeda tonight. I might lay down after that. Wake me up, Gin, half an hour before the party so I can get ready?” Hermione asked walking out before anyone could say anything.

“She didn't eat lunch. Is it okay for her to sleep so long?” Ginny asked the older men as all three looked at her untouched sandwich.

“These things happen Ginny. It's a process you know, you went through it with Harry,” Sirius said as he spelled her sandwich into the fridge.

“I guess I just didn't realize how bad it hit her. Hermione’s always been so smart and more emotionally mature than any of us. She even accepted that stupid scar so quickly. She never hides it and it amazes me,” Ginny said as she stared out the window.

“She's hiding too many internal scars to have the energy to hide that one,” Remus said as he stood clearing the plates.

“I'd murder my cousin for giving Hermione that scar if your mother hadn't already. It's a shame Bella wasn't always bad. She even took a few crucio's for the girls and I growing up. I think Andromeda leaving really broke her. I hadn't left yet so I saw it all first hand when we had dinner together. They acted like Andromeda never existed and then they sold off their oldest to the son of a rich pureblood French family. Shortly after she met Voldemort,” Sirius spit after saying his name.

“All of my family hung on his every word. Of course when I was sixteen I was done with the abuse and their idea of logic so I left. I tried to get Regulus to come with me but he'd always set out on being the perfect son,” Sirius slammed his fist on the table.

“You're brother risked everything to stop Voldemort,” Ginny said holding back tears as she placed her hand over his.

Sirius just nodded before standing up and heading to the library. Reminiscing over his family brought up too many memories and more regret than he wanted to deal with the day before his wedding. He sat on the sofa with a tumbler of whiskey staring off into space. Remus came in quietly sitting beside him. Sirius leaned against him and began crying as he thought of all the years he lost with his little brother.

He cursed himself for not trying harder that night. It had been the last straw when they had brought Voldemort into their house. Back then he had been a tall man, slender and pale with a full black head of hair and amber eyes that shimmered in the light. His face had been so cold and stoic as he looked over them all. All of Sirius’ family had knelt before the Dark Lord, even his prim proper mother.

Sirius had refused instead standing defiantly before him. His mother had rose and smacked him across the face. She then apologized profusely for her shameful son. Voldemort had waved his hand motioning for one of his men to cast Crucio on Sirius. Everyone watched emotionless as Sirius writhed on the floor in pain. He had learned years before to stay silent while this happened. Screaming only heightened their joy. The group soon grew bored and left Sirius on the floor.

As they enjoyed their meal Sirius got up. His muscles twitching and spasming in pain as he climbed the stairs. Reaching the fourth floor, he packed a bag of his most important items. As he turned to leave he found Regulus blocking his path.

“Please don't leave Sirius. Just swear loyalty to him. You don't even have to get the mark most likely,” Regulus pleaded with his brother quietly.

“You know…. I can't do….. that and …..if I stay they ….will kill me,” Sirius said between his gasps his lungs stuttering and protesting. “Come...with...me,” Sirius pleaded, his voice strained with feeling.

“I can't do that. I agree with some of what he's saying. Mom and Dad rely on me to hold up the family legacy. I can't,” Regulus choked out. His eyes betrayed his words but all Sirius could focus on that night were his words.

“You're a disgrace to me,” Sirius seethed as he shoved past his little brother.

Sirius only saw him at school after that for a short while before Regulus disappeared. Sirius had figured his brother was pulled from school by his parents. After that Sirius focused on his schooling, his crush on Remus and how he could help in the war he felt was inevitable.

“I should've tried harder. Should've just knocked him out and taken him with me,” Sirius cried into Remus’ chest.

“He would have rebelled against you. Instead of sacrificing himself in the end he would have been just as loyal as Bellatrix was. He probably would have been in Azkaban with you. You know he would have lost his mind in there. You did what you could Sirius. Be proud he came out with his pride,” Remus said rubbing Sirius’ back.

“Yes, of course, you're right. It just hurts to think he won't be there tomorrow,” Sirius said wiping his face clean.

“I know, come let's go take a nap of our own. I'll take your mind off of things,” Remus said giving Sirius a wicked grin.

“It will be nice when Hermione joins us for a nap,” Sirius said with a laugh. “Have you kissed her yet?” he asked Remus curiously as they headed for the stairs.

“No I decided to wait till the wedding. You?” Remus asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No I was waiting as well. Bollocks no wonder she was down today, she probably thinks we don't want her as much as we say we do,” Sirius said as he opened their bedroom door. 

“You're probably right,” Remus groaned. “We'll just have to prove tomorrow night how much we do want her,” he said before kissing Sirius who groaned in agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bachelorette party

Ginny pounded on Hermione's door, jumping from foot to foot in excitement. Remus had already sent Teddy off with Andromeda for the night and Ginny had spent the afternoon decorating the library and setting everything up for the party.

Hermione opened the door smiling at Ginny's excitement. “Alright, alright. I'll get ready,” she told her before closing the door on her.

She went to her closet looking for a moment before settling on the purple tunic top and a pair of slacks she bought the other day. She braided her hair and put on a light amount of makeup before grabbing her wand and making her way downstairs.

She was surprised to see Ron standing by the door with Harry, Sirius, and Remus. He held up a hand in a wave. “Can I talk with you a moment Hermione?” Ron asked motioning to the kitchen.

Hermione nodded and followed him, giving the others a reassuring smile as she did. Before she could say anything he pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back feeling tense at first but soon relaxed.

“I'm sorry Mione, for all of it. I was out of line in the way I reacted about us breaking up. We really didn't belong together and then I just abandoned you. I'm sorry for my mom too, she's just not herself since Fred's death. I understand if you can't forgive me as I was a right arse, but I'm happy for you Hermione. Ginny told me you're really happy with Sirius and Remus,” Ron told her looking sincere. 

“Oh Ron, I accept your apology. I avoided you more than you abandoned me. I'm sorry for that, I just found everything hard to deal with. I'm trying to be better,” Hermione said clutching her arm where her scar was as she shifted her weight back and forth. Her nerves were getting the best of her once more.

“We should head out.” Sirius said as he wrapped himself around Hermione.

She felt herself calm instantly a sigh escaping her, “also Ron if you can make it we would love to see you at the wedding tomorrow, Terry too but, um, I'll have to see how tonight goes for Pansy. I hope you understand,” Hermione said as she clung to Sirius’ embrace.

Remus came over and kissed Hermione's cheek as Sirius kissed the other. Ron gave her a hug, telling her he completely understood. As all the guys left, Hermione took a deep breaths trying to calm herself. The thought of going in the room with all the women in there had Hermione on edge.

“Hermione?” called out a female voice unsurely as Hermione started to flee up the stairs.

Steeling herself, Hermione clutched her wand by her side as she turned to face the woman. Pansy stood their more beautiful than she had been in school. Her hair was grown out slightly from the severe bob she always wore it in. Her nose didn't look as pushed in as before instead looking perfect for her face now. She was wearing a beige dress with a black chunky belt and matching black heels.

“Before we go into the party, I wanted to personally apologize. I was a coward and unbelievably cruel to you growing up. I don't expect you to forgive me, hell, I wouldn't forgive me. I went with my parents words instead of ever having a voice of my own. I'm trying to find my voice now, I'm also trying to make amends as I do,” Pansy said as she twisted her hands together.

“I can't forgive you, not yet anyways. I'm working on myself as well and I'm happy you're trying to redeem yourself but I just can't yet. Hopefully tonight will be good and we can start towards forgiveness,” Hermione told her as she walked back down the stairs to stand in front of Pansy.

“Come on you two everyone's waiting,” Ginny called from the library, waving for them to join her.

Hermione was a little stunned as she walked in and saw a lot more females than she expected. She saw Ginny and Luna by a table with drinks. Susan, Hannah, Cho and the Patil sisters stood by the food table chatting with drinks in hand. Fleur stood off to the side, Pansy joined her and they easily started up a conversation in French.

Hermione decided to join Ginny by the refreshments. She regretted it as Ginny donned her with a sash that read bachelorette in large letters. The younger witch handed her a cup filled with red liquid. It had red punch that held a barely discernible bitter after taste.

“What's in this?” Hermione asked after a few sips. 

“I went to a muggle shop and picked up some tequila. The guy at the shop said it mixed well,” Ginny said before calling for everyone's attention.

“Thank you everyone for coming. Now before we do the presents and the special surprise we're going to play some games,” Ginny announced before taking away Hermione's drink.

Hermione protested but it was useless as she was pushed into a chair and Ginny handed her a full plate of food, with instructions to eat. Hermione groaned but decided to eat since she didn't want to be ill tonight. She watched as Ginny handed everyone a piece of parchment and a pen.

“For those who haven't tried them yet these are pens. I found them at the muggle store they're like quills you don't have to dip.”

Hermione giggled at Ginny's description and some of the girls awed faces as they looked at the pens.

“Our first game is to see who knows the bride best. Obviously I'm not playing cause I'd wipe the floor with you lot,” Ginny told them with a laugh, everyone laughing with her.

“Alright let's get started,” Ginny read off a total of ten questions giving each person the time to write.

“Now ladies hand in your papers and I'll see who has the most right. Wow that's a bit surprising, Pansy you got the most right,” Ginny said much to everyone's surprise.

“Ron's talked a lot about you,” she said with a faint smile.

That surprised Hermione since they'd only been together a week, she figured Ron would talk more about himself. Her eyebrows rose as she realized they must have talked before that. She decided not to pry, instead handing her empty plate to Ginny.

“Right well next we have Quidditch butterbeer pong, alcoholic of course,” Ginny announced while everyone got up whooping for joy.

After five rounds and lots of drinking, Ginny decided it was time for presents. Feeling very tipsy Hermione sat in her chair again. Her cheeks heating as she opened the first present to find a purple Teddy with matching thong.

“Thank you Luna. It's beautiful,” Hermione told her before setting it aside and grabbing the next one.

The rest of the gifts were much the same a variety of lingerie and an unclaimed gift that had a book of spells for cleaning and a book of magical recipes. Hermione teared up a bit thinking they may have been from Molly. She didn't blame the older witch for her views but it still hurt and made it impossible to be around her.

“Alright now for the stripper!” Ginny yelled after the gifts were finished.

“No no no!” Hermione shouted as the room filled with smoke.

“Can't stop it girl this is happening,” Ginny said as she started dancing to the music.

Out of the smoke came a man who was very muscular though not very tall. He wore a cowboy hat with a leather vest and man thong with chaps over it. He had on a mask and was carrying a lasso and gave a yeehaw before he began dancing. Hermione cringed and closed her eyes as he began giving her a lap dance. All of the girls cheered and whooped while Hermione just wanted to disappear.

“Come on Bride to be I have something to show you,” Pansy said loudly before pulling Hermione out of her seat.

Hermione shook herself to trying to feel less disgusted once they reached the stairs. “What did you need to show me?”

“Nothing I could just tell you wanted to get out of there. You should head to bed so you're not hungover or exhausted tomorrow. I, um, also got you this you don't have to take it if you're to paranoid I understand, but nobody wants nightmares the night before they get married,” she said holding out a vial labeled dreamless sleep potion.

“Oh that's very kind of you,” Hermione said as she took the vial. She inspected it and was satisfied to see it was the right consistency. “If you would like, I would like it if you came tomorrow. I'm trying to grow past everything and I can't promise friendship but you seem really good for Ron and I want to get to know this new Pansy,” Hermione said her senses cleared for the most part since they left the room. 

“I'd like that,” Pansy said nodding before heading back to the party.

Hermione headed to her room but found herself walking past it into Remus and Sirius’ room. She buried her face in the pillows inhaling their scent deeply. She realized over the last week even without any deep intimacy, she was falling for both of them. Hermione enjoyed having in depth conversations with Remus on werewolf rights and how to improve them. Along with Ancient Runes and different defenses against the dark arts.

With Sirius she enjoyed talking wizarding and muggle history, he was teaching her some ballroom dancing and they even swapped stories of the different generations of Potters. This always made them sad but Sirius was quick to revive the mood. 

She also enjoyed looking at them both, one morning Sirius had copied Remus in coming downstairs shirtless. Hermione had to set Teddy down for fear of fainting. She smiled as she remembered that same day the four of them went out looking for their wedding cake. They were lucky enough to find flavors they all liked at the first shop they stopped in. Their cake was going to be three tiers, a different flavor for each of them.

Hermione’s was the middle of cake and she chose spice cake with cream cheese filling. Remus’ was the bottom layer a chocolate cake with milk chocolate coconut filling. Sirius said because he was the top his would be on top. This comment had Hermione blushing and turning away to look at cake toppers. Sirius chose lemon cake with a Bavarian cream filling. The cake would be covered in white frosting and a marshmallow fondant. They chose to have cherry blossoms spiraling down the cake.

Teddy had picked the cake topper. It had caught his attention the most making him laugh and clap his hands in joy. It was a scene of four people playing tag around a tree. It was meant for birthdays but they couldn't resist it with how much Teddy enjoyed it.

Hermione had grown to care for Teddy as well. She was becoming a mom faster than she ever meant to but she couldn't imagine her life without him now. She looked at the potion in her hand, stealing a blanket she decided to go back to her room. She could still hear the party going on downstairs as she unstopped the potion vial. Drinking it all up she wrapped herself up in the blanket before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a wedding

At five a.m. Sunday morning of April twenty-eighth Hermione bolted upright in her bed. “I'm getting married today,” she breathed out loud not being able to believe it.

The pounding at her door and Ginny bursting in confirmed it. “Get up, get up, busy day, busy day. Do you need a hangover potion? I had like three and a pepper up potion, plus coffee,” Ginny said as she paced around Hermione's room, pulling stuff out.

“I know I'm not officially your maid of honor but I am here to get you through this day. Now let's get you dolled up. Shower first,” Ginny said pushing Hermione into the hall.

Hermione stood a bit dazed in the hallway. Deciding not to incur Ginny's wrath she went into the bathroom. She made the water colder than usual to help fully wake her up. Washing her hair and body quickly she stood there for a minute contemplating how today would go. Smiling and feeling more awake she climbed out wrapping a towel around her before heading back to her room.

Even though it was an evening wedding she knew it would take hours to get ready she wasn't even doing her hair or getting into her dress till she was at the venue, not wanting anything to get ruined when she apparated. Ginny was sitting on her bed holding a piece of parchment. A ankle length peach dress was laid beside her on the bed.

“Okay so first we dry your hair then you can put this on,” she said motioning to the dress. “After that breakfast, then we'll head to the venue. Make sure everything was delivered, cake, decorations, clothing etc. After that I'll be helping you get ready and get myself ready. Meanwhile Harry, Blaise, Sirius and Remus will be decorating the barn. After that they'll get dressed. By then it will hopefully be six and bam you get married,” Ginny rattled it all off with a giddy air about her.

“Brilliant I'm going to get dressed,” she said pushing Ginny out of her room, shutting the door on the younger witch.

Hermione grabbed up her wand drying her hair into it's natural curly state. Pulling on regular underwear and bra she slipped into the dress. Grabbing her bag she opened it and put in the jewelry she was going to wear. Then the lingerie that would go under her dress in next. Putting in a pair of purple flats she closed her bag before setting off downstairs.

As soon as she stepped into the dinning room she was surrounded in a hug by both Remus and Sirius. They swayed a bit back and forth before letting her go, each of them kissing the top of her head.

“How are you doing love? Hungover at all?” Sirius asked as he pulled out Hermione's chair for her.

“Actually no, Pansy pulled me out of the party before I could get to trashed. She also gave me some dreamless sleep potion. It was all surprisingly nice. I hope you don't mind I invited her to the wedding?” Hermione said looking a little sheepish as she piled waffles and scrambled eggs onto her plate.

The guys shared a smile as they noticed her appetite had improved since yesterday and her mood. “We don't mind at all sweetheart,” Remus told her making a face at the pet name he tried out.

Hermione giggled behind her hand as she caught sight of his face all scrunched up. Harry and Ginny smiled to themselves as they watched the trio chat and tease each other. Soon everyone was finished eating. Remus started cleaning up everything easily carrying it all on a tray to the kitchen. Everyone gathered in the foyer with their things read to leave before apparating to the venue.

The group landed in a dewy field not far from the venue. They saw Blaise standing by the gate, he held up a dark hand in a wave. Ginny and Harry walked faster quickly meeting up with him. Sirius, Remus and Hermione stayed walking slowly hand in hand with each other. At this point it didn't seem like a law anymore. They and everyone they met were so in sync. It was like one day the Fates woke up, probably after the war, looked at each other and all at once had this brilliant idea. They whispered that idea into a high up Ministry official who panicked and went to the Minister who started work on the law that day.

Of course they had thought of bringing back Sirius first. He was like the first drop in the stream that floated the idea to the Fates. Hermione smiled at her soon to be husbands as she thought this all over. They soon reached the trio who had gone ahead to the barn. The drapes, lights and centerpieces sat in boxes off to the side. All the food and drink was being prepared, Ginny informed them. The cake was in the fridge with a stasis charm on it so it would taste the same as when it was finished this morning.

Hermione had just enough time to make sure everything was there before Ginny whisked her away. They went further back on the property to a small little red house. Ginny led the way to a large room with a huge vanity. In it were two garment bags hanging. Makeup and hair products and potions were laid out on the table.

“I think it's going to be a good three or four hours on taming your hair alone for the updo you want,” Ginny told her as she looked Hermione over. “Go get in your lingerie first, I have a robe for you. Then we'll get started,” she said shooing Hermione off to the bathroom.

It was a bit of work getting into the corset and still being able to breathe but somehow Hermione managed. The corset made her B cups look like C cups which made her blush a bit. She grabbed up the robe that was already in the bathroom waiting for her. A smile lit up her face as she saw the word BRIDE on the back in baby blue capital letters. Coming back out she sat in the chair Ginny put in front of the vanity.

“Now you might as well get a facial while we're at it. So you just lean back and let me pamper you because I expect you to do the same for me on my wedding day,” Ginny said with a laugh.

She first began by applying a green cream to Hermione's face. Soon with cucumbers over her eyes, and Ginny putting potions and lotions in her hair a plenty, Hermione was lulled to sleep. While she slept Ginny decided to do the whole nine yards to her hair and makeup, even taking the time to paint both her finger and toe nails.

As Hermione woke up she kept her eyes closed. “What time is it?” she asked as she tried not to cry.

While she slept she had dreamt of her parents being at her wedding. Her father had walked her down the aisle and all day before hand her mother kept her company switching from gushing about how beautiful she was, to crying because her only child was getting married. The harsh reality hit her when she woke up and it was hard not to break down and call the whole day off.

She couldn't though, because more than anything, parents or no parents, she wanted to marry Sirius and Remus. Finally feeling she'd gained enough control she opened her eyes. Hermione was surprised to see what had been done to her. Her hair was tamed and put into a pleated braid that stopped at the bottom of her neck. It was parted perfectly in the front giving her face an elegant shape.

Her makeup had been done subtle and flawless. Her lips a pale shimmery pink and her eyelids dusted with gold and brown outlined in black all of it highlighting her chocolate brown eyes. She arched her perfectly groomed eyebrows as she noticed even her earrings and necklace had been put on her. Her earrings were dimond stars that hung down slightly with a shiny white pearl attached. The necklace was a delicate chain with a charm that matched the earrings.

“Oh good you're up. Let's get you into your dress there's only five minutes till it starts.” Ginny said as she walked into the room dressed up in a strapless green dress that went to her knees.

“Oh I can't believe I slept so long,” Hermione said trying not panic.

“It's okay, we have time, take a deep breath,” Ginny said before she got the dress out.

Hermione grabbed her bag pulling out her shoes setting them aside. Stepping into her dress and getting it zipped up, she felt so beautiful. Holding back tears she slipped on her shoes and grabbed the bouquet from Ginny. It had turquoise, white, and purple calla lilies. With tears in her eyes Ginny hugged her leading her from the room out to the yard out of sight.

As she stood there alone Hermione tried not to dwell on the fact she was alone. She thought one by one of all of the people that were there for her. The list was larger than she expected, making her smile as the music started. She held her head high as she walked slowly down the aisle. Her breath catching as she looked at both her men on either side of the aisle. Remus wore black dress robes with a purple vest and a purple bow tie. He looked so dashing with his sandy brown hair hanging slightly in his face. His face was lit up with a bright smile as he gazed at Hermione.

On the other side was Sirius looking just as dapper as he always did. He was wearing matching dress robes and vest but with a purple tie to compete his look. His curls were tamed and free flowing down his back. His face was filled with awe as he looked at Hermione. She blushed at their attention, handing her bouquet to Ginny before taking her place with her two men.

“We're here today to bind these three in magical matrimony. They've decided on doing a soul bonding ceremony which means they are together till death does them part. They will also be reading vows for themselves to follow,” said a distinguished elderly man dressed in dress robes that looked like a copy of the night sky.

“Please raise your wands and your non dominant hand. Close your eyes and picture a rune that symbolizes you. As you do make that rune in the air with your wand.” He told them as he raised his athame.

Remus drew the rune Algiz in the air which stood for protection, as he thought himself the protector of his new pack. Hermione drew Berkano which stood for Berchta, the birch-goddess. Who symbolized birth, general fertility, both mental, physical, and personal growth. Among other things Hermione thought she stood for. Sirius drew Tiwaz which stood for Tyr, the sky god. Which symbolized: honor, justice, leadership and authority. Analysis, rationality. Knowing where one's true strengths lie. Willingness to self-sacrifice. All of the things Sirius hoped to embody as leader of this new family of his.

As they drew their runes over and over in the air the magistrate cut x’s into the pointer and ring finger of each of them. With their fingers bloody he brought their hands together so all three were connected together. He began to chant while waving his wand over the trio. The air around the trio started to shimmer enclosing them in a bubble.

“You may open your eyes now. You are now and forever soul bound. Now in turn you will recite your vows to each other,” he said stepping back.

Hermione could sense something profound had happened, like a completeness settled inside her. The three of them stood there looking at each other as the world around them faded away.

“I vow to lead you both and all our children: Teddy and future ones alike, through darkness through life. I vow my loyalty to you both, I will never stray. I vow to stick by you both and our children in sickness, health, poverty and wealth. I vow to have patience and pull my weight. I vow to grow with you both and to listen always,” Sirius said looking at both of them with deep sincerity.

“I vow to be honest with you both and to share my burden. I vow not to stretch myself too far. I vow to be there always for you both and all of our children: Teddy and future children alike. I vow to stick by you both and our children in sickness, health, poverty and wealth. I vow my patience and strength to you both and our children. I vow to not stray from either of you and to rely on you both,” Hermione said as she tried not to cry squeezing their hands as she turned her head to focus on Remus.

“I vow to protect you both and our children: Teddy and our future children alike. I vow to treat you both equally and fairly. I vow to stick by you both and our children in sickness, health, poverty and wealth. I vow to listen and talk before acting. I vow to rely on you both, to let you in when I am hurting and to grow with you always. I vow to be the best me I can be and to pull my weight always. I vow to share in your suffering and to lift you up from it as I know you will do with me always,” Remus told them a look of determination on his face.

“Will the ring bearer please bring up the rings?” The Magistrate asked.

Teddy with the help of Andromeda brought up the black pillow holding three bands of silver all designed to look like tree limbs twined in a circle. Hermione noticed the older witch had been crying a bit. Two at a time starting with Sirius and Hermione they grabbed one of the bigger bands sliding it onto Remus’ finger. Hermione and Remus did the same to Sirius before the two men turned and put the smallest ring on Hermione's ring finger.

“I now pronounce you Mr.s and Mrs. Black. You may kiss,” the Magistrate said.

Hermione held her breath as she leaned up to receive Sirius’ kiss first. He swept her up in his arms pressing his lips against hers causing her to swoon and mold her lips to his. He smirked against hers lips nipping at her bottom lip lightly. Before he could continue Remus laughed and pulled her up into his arms causing her to let out a squeak. His lips were molded firmly to hers, his back facing the crowd so they couldn't see him dart his tongue into her mouth; caressing her tongue with his. Hermione blushed brightly as she was sat on her feet, her husbands embracing tenderly, their kiss was so full of love she couldn't help but start to cry.

All around them everyone was cheering. Her husbands came to stand beside her, one on each side. Holding hands they walked down the aisle as one. Flower petals rained down on them, tossed by the guests. Sirius diverted them from the barn taking them behind it instead.

“We'll get to our guests in a moment but first-” Sirius cut himself off by kissing Hermione hungrily lifting her up and pressing her against the barn.

She moaned softly as she felt Remus’ lips against her neck. Her hands explored Sirius back as her tongue wrestled with his. As she gasped for air Remus turned her head devouring her mouth in a passionate kiss. She felt Sirius paw at her breasts through her dress as he nipped at her neck.

A coughing interrupted their passionate session. “Um, Gin sent me to come get you,” Harry said looking anywhere but at them.

With a laugh Sirius set Hermione down. Patting Harry on the back, leading him back to the barn. Remus leaned down kissing Hermione softly as he pressed her against the barn, righting her dress as he did so. 

“It's a miracle we kept our hands off you this long. Hopefully you understand that we won't be able to from now on,” Remus told her with a smirk as they finally fixed her up.

“Of course not, we have to make up for lost time,” she said with a wink as she took off towards the barn.

“Oh aren't you a little minx,” Remus growled as he chased after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reception and wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut in this chapter.

Hermione couldn't help but gasp as she entered the barn. It was decorated so beautifully it took her breath away. The rafters were draped with hanging teardrop lights. The drapes flowed down from a center point in ceiling in half circles, before resting against the support beams. Ivy was wrapped around the drapes adding a nice contrast. There were tables set up around a large open spot meant for the dance floor. Every table was draped with a table cloth of either turquoise or grey. In the center were vases with candles in them and lavender tied around the outside. At the back of the barn were tables set up with the food and drinks. Off to the side was their wedding cake.

“There's my beautiful bride and dashing husband,” Sirius said pulling them over to him.

Hermione smiled leaning against him as Remus went and got Teddy from Andromeda. Once together they had guests coming up and congratulating them. Ron, Pansy and Terry came first, Pansy gushing over how everything looked so wonderful. Ron hugged Hermione telling her how happy he was for her, while Terry shook all their hands telling them congratulations.

Arthur and Charlie we next neither of them mentioning Molly, but both congratulating them. Telling them how wonderful they looked before going to the food table. Bill, Fleur and Kingsley were next. Bill and Fleur gave them hugs and compliments before heading to the food as well.

“You three of you are the perfect example of this law working, I thank you for that,” Kingsley said before enveloping each of them into a hug.

“We should be thanking you Minister. If it wasn't for this law we wouldn't all feel so complete right now,” Sirius said as the five of them stood together.

“Yes thank you Minister. I hope all couples end up as happy as us,” Hermione told him leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you Minister,” Remus said wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist.

A flurry of other guests came up next with Harry, Ginny and Blaise coming up last. “That was such a gorgeous wedding,” Ginny gushed pulling Hermione into a tight hug. “Damn those kisses you're definitely getting banged tonight,” Ginny whispered in her ear.

Hermione swatted Ginny on the shoulder stepping back to stand between her husbands, whose selfish grins told her they'd heard Ginny. Mortified Hermione pulled Harry into a hug. She then turned and shook Blaise's hand not yet at the hugging stage with him. Andromeda came up last.

“Hermione you're a beautiful addition to this family. I know you'll do justice to my daughter's memory while you raise Teddy,” the older witch told her before pulling her into a hug.

Hermione was stiff at first but soon relaxed hugging her back. “Thank you Andromeda, I hope to,” she told the older witch as she pulled back.

With all the guests now seated the trio along with Teddy walked over and grabbed some food before taking their seats at the lone table off to the side. Hermione fed Teddy cooing over him as she did. His hair was spiky blue today as he clapped his hands and ate happily. Once she was done she dug into her own food a pasta salad, sandwiches that arrayed from: ham, turkey and chicken.

“Damn they provide some good food,” Sirius said sipping at his champagne.

Once they were done eating, the music started up. The trio had agreed before the wedding that Hermione would dance with Sirius first. Sirius helped her out of her seat leading the way to the dance floor. He lead her around in an elegant classical waltz. She smiled up at him wondering how she got so lucky to spend the rest of her life with not one but two dashing men.

Remus swept in taking her into his arms. Holding her close he swayed her around the dance floor. Leaning into his chest Hermione followed his lead. Harry was next to lead her in a dance, while Remus danced with Sirius.

“You really look beautiful Hermione,” Harry told her as he spun her around the dance floor in her floor length off the shoulder ivory gown.

“Thank you Harry,” she smiled up at him. “I don't think I've ever been so happy before today.” 

After some more dancing they decided it was time for cake. Remus rushed them to finish after Sirius whispered in his ear. This made Hermione raise an eyebrow but she still ate her cake quickly. Remus handed Teddy off to Andromeda before the trio bid everyone good night. Andromeda was nice enough to be looking after Teddy while the trio went on their honeymoon.

Hermione was completely in the dark on where they were going. Trusting her husbands she grabbed hold of the portkey- a plain old hat sitting a few feet from the barn- that would whisk them away to the mystery destination. She felt the tug from her bellybutton pulling her through the air. She floated down to the ground in front of a shelter she couldn't quite make out as it was still dark out.

One of them grabbed her hand, following him with a bit of nerves she let a sigh of relief out as they entered a candle lit shelter. It was massive and cozy at the same time. A mat with what looked to be a thousand blankets and pillows laid on the floor in the center of the room off to the right was an open kitchen and to the left was a door she assumed led to the bathroom.

“It's beautiful,” Hermione whispered as she gazed upon the space.

“So are you love. How did we get so lucky, Remus, to end up with a gorgeous wife,” Sirius mused as he came up behind her kissing her neck softly.

“Wonderful destiny, I suppose,” Remus mused with a smile as he began undressing in front of them.

Hermione's eyes lit up as she watched more and more of Remus’ flesh appear. He undid the bowtie slowly, teasing with the buttons on his jacket and shirt as well. Soon though he was just in his pants. She watched as his eyes dilated, that's when she realized Sirius was removing her dress. Trying not to be shy she kept her hands at her sides. Noticing her discomfort Remus came forward leaning down to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.

“Oh love are you trying to kill us?” Sirius asked as he took in her outfit from the back. His hands reaching down to cup her ass.

“If she looks half as glorious from the back as she does from the front than she definitely is,” Remus growled his voice thick with lust as he took in the sight of his young bride. “See for yourself husband,” he said spinning her to face Sirius.

Hermione let out a squeak as she took in Sirius’ hungry gaze. “Yes definitely trying to kill us,” he groaned as he took in her heaving breasts, ample for the taking.

Remus continued to undress her, making quick work of her corset. “If you want us to stop at any point love you need to know the safe word is lavender,” he whispered in her ear causing a shiver to go down her back.

“I understand,” she whispered her voice husky from her lust. “Please don't stop,” she told them her eyes devouring everything in this moment.

“Good girl,” Sirius growled his eyes darkening further as he stripped down to his pants quicker than Remus had.

With the confirmation that she wanted this as much as them Remus dropped the corset leaving her in her- now damp- white thong. Both men groaned as Remus moved to the front to take in the sight. Remus took the lead first reaching his hands up to unpin Hermione's curls. As he did his mouth devoured hers, lifting her against his body. She wrapped herself around him restarting their tongue battle from the wedding.

With a groan Remus laid her on the pile of blankets before getting up. Sirius and him had talked about how this would go before that night so he wasn't surprised when Sirius took him in a hungry kiss. He was surprised when he saw out of the corner of his eye Hermione removing her thong and spread her legs, before Sirius was supposed to order her. He half watched as she ran her fingers between her legs. Remus wanted to watch that show but there was a plan. As he kissed Sirius he wondered if his cock could get any harder, especially as their wife started moaning. 

Both men groaned and decided she had enough time getting comfortable. With that Sirius undid Remus’ pants while Remus did the same for him. Boxers and pants fell to the floor. Pulling off socks and shoe they quickly joined their wanton bride. Remus went to her breasts while Sirius went directly to the warm spot between her legs. Hermione closed her eyes one hand going into Sirius hair while the other clawed her pleasure into Remus’ back. She was a little nervous when she took in how big they both were Remus was longer by a couple inches but Sirius was not short by any means. He also was very thick though Remus had a thickness as well. Hermione figured she would die of bliss.

She felt like she had when Sirius began licking the length of her slit focusing on her clit with each pass. Remus had his tongue lapping at her right nipple while his hand groped her left breast. Hermione reached out blindly and was happy to make contact with his hard cock. He let out a growl around her nipple, nipping at it as her hand explored his shaft. She spread the precum she found leaking from the tip down his shaft. Rubbing him slowly, picking up speed for a bit and then slowing back down.

“Fuck you are a little Minx,” Remus groaned out as he leaned back on his knees, pumping his cock into her hand.

She lost her retort in a loud moan as Sirius began seriously working her clit with his tongue. Remus reached down sliding a finger into her wet pussy groaning as he felt just how tight and wet she was. After a few strokes he slipped in a second finger scissoring them a bit to adjust her to the very thick cock that was about to make her it's new favorite place. Satisfied Remus began curling his fingers rubbing at her g-spot. He smirked as he watched her lose all composure. Bucking her hips in pleasure, crying out loudly a string of curses, as she pushed Sirius’ head harder against her pussy with one hand.

“Come for us little one,” Remus groaned as he continued bucking his cock into her tight fist.

With high pitch that no one else but both canine men could hear, Hermione arched off the bed coming hard on Remus’ fingers. Sirius slid his tongue down lapping at her juices before drawing Remus into a deep kiss. Remus groaned as he tasted the salty sweet cum of their bride. Sirius smirked leaning back.

“You taste wonderful love now let's see how good you feel,” Sirius said cock in hand he began rubbing it along her wet slit. “I'll go slow since it's been a long time.” He leaned down kissing her as he lined himself up with her entrance.

Hermione whimpered as she felt him begin to stretch her open. She heard him whisper words of encouragement, telling her to relax as he slid in deeper. His lips moved down to her neck. She turned to look at Remus as he removed himself from her hand. He sat beside his two loves, cock in hand, as he watched them slowly come together. He did love Hermione he realized in that moment. They all knew that they loved each other when the soul bonding was successful. It would have failed otherwise.

A groan escaped Sirius as he bottomed out in their beautiful young wife. He gave her a moment before he began to move. It was hard but he held back his dominant nature as him and Remus agreed they would tonight. He whispered his love to Hermione as he began moving slowly, moving faster or harder as she demanded it. It didn't take long before they both were seeing stars. It was hard in that moment for Remus not to come undone at the sight of them.

“Ride him,” Sirius whispered as he laid next to Hermione trying not to drift off.

He turned on his side watching as Hermione obeyed climbing onto Remus’ lap. She began kissing him tenderly as she slide down his cock. She whimpered as he brushed against her cervix. Adjusting a bit she held him tightly as she rode him slowly, determined to show both her husbands how much she loved them. Not long after she began Remus lost control spilling his seed inside her just as Sirius had.

After cleaning her up, he laid Hermione under some of the covers next to Sirius. Remus laid on her other side, his arms long enough to hold them both.

“Where are we anyways?” Hermione asked as she drifted into a blissful sleep. She was too far gone to hear the single word reply.

“Australia”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter Children of Fate (title subject to change)


End file.
